


Attack: MIND

by almightydino



Series: ATTACK [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightydino/pseuds/almightydino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(...) O homem respirou fundo antes de, com as costas da mão, desferir outro tapa contra o rosto do rapaz, que após virar a cabeça com a força do golpe sorriu perversamente antes de cuspir o sangue que acumulava em sua boca por conta dos vários golpes que sofrera no rosto do loiro (...)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Attack é uma série de fanfics de minha autoria, criada com base no universo mutante criado por Stan Lee e Jack Kirby. Os direitos dos personagens pertencem à Marvel Entertainment/Comics e á FOX Films. História criada com o intuito de divertir, sem fins lucrativos.  
> EXO, TVXQ/JYJ, f(x) e outros grupos (membros de outros grupos) não me pertencem.

– Vou perguntar mais uma vez, e essa será a ultima, Baekhyun – o homem loiro disse enquanto andava pela sala, rodeando o ruivo lentamente e de forma ameaçadora – me diga onde seus amiguinhos monstros estão e eu deixo você viver mais um dia; ou talvez dois... Ou talvez tempo o suficiente para você assistir seus amigos serem mortos – o homem disse em um tom animado, mas não menos cruel do que utilizara momentos antes, quando iniciara a tortura.

Baekhyun encarou-o da mesma forma que fazia com as pessoas quando elas não faziam o que ele queria; aquele era seu terceiro dia ali, e era a segunda vez que o mesmo homem entrava na sala perguntando coisas sobre ele e os amigos – onde moravam, onde costumavam ir, o tipo de _poderes_ que eles possuíam – e mesmo depois de apanhar tanto quanto havia apanhado, ele se manteve calado. O homem respirou fundo antes de, com as costas da mão, desferir outro tapa contra o rosto do rapaz, que após virar a cabeça com a força do golpe sorriu perversamente antes de cuspir o sangue que acumulava em sua boca por conta dos vários golpes que sofrera no rosto do loiro que em retaliação puxou os cabelos do ruivo com força antes de empurrar a cabeça do mesmo contra a mesa.

– Acha que isso é engraçado, aberração? Acha que estou brincando? – o homem gritou puxando a cabeça de Baekhyun para trás. – Se não estiver disposto a me ajudar, camarada, vou fazer questão de matar seus amigos lenta e dolorosamente na sua frente. Assim que eu encontrar eles eu—

– Você não me dá medo. – Baekhyun murmurou em um tom cínico, o sorriso perverso se alargando ao sentir que o homem relaxara o aperto em seus cabelos – E pode ter certeza de que meus amigos não tem medo de você também, _camarada_.  Antes de se preocupar em encontrar eles, você e seus _amigos_ deveriam se preocupar em não ser encontrados; ou vocês acham que eles já não deram pela minha falta? Não acham que eles já podem ter começado a me procurar, ou melhor, não acha que eles podem ter _me encontrado?_

Baekhyun mal terminara de falar, quando a porta da sala onde estava trancafiado com o seu torturador fora parar na parede, revelando em seguida um de seus amigos – Kyungsoo – que segurava um dos comparsas do homem loiro pelo pescoço. Jogou o homem na mesma parede em que a porta se encontrava, se virando para o homem loiro logo em seguida.

– Parado, ou eu atiro nele – o homem disse, puxando uma arma de dentro da calça, apontando a mesma para a cabeça de Baekhyun.

 _– Vamos lá, camarada, atire._   – Ele ouviu em sua mente. Como um sussurro ao pé de seu ouvido, mas ao mesmo tempo longe demais de si. _O que raios está acontecendo?_ Ele se perguntava. – _Não tem coragem? Atire na_ aberração.  _Não era isso que você tinha em mente momentos antes? Não era isso que seu chefe havia dito a você para fazer assim que terminasse o interrogatório?_  

– O que é isso? Quem está ai? – o loiro gritou, parecendo desesperado. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo riram, alto demais para o gosto do homem.

– Não é mais engraçado, não é? – ele ouviu a mesma voz de antes, desta vez, mais próximo do que gostaria. Um homem igualmente loiro adentrou a sala, as vestes negras e a expressão calma. – Você estava tão convencido de que iria atirar nele, por que não o faz agora? 

– Quem é você? – o homem perguntou; a respiração descompassada.  _Quando o ar havia ficado tão pesado?_  

– Pra quê você quer saber meu nome, se em breve não estará mais vivo? – ele disse ao homem, sorrindo inocentemente para o mesmo.

O loiro abriu a boca para falar algo, porem encontrou dificuldade para fazê-lo. Sua mente estava a mil, como se ele não conseguisse mais organizar seus pensamentos. Lentamente soltou os cabelos de Baekhyun e soltou a arma, levando ambas as mãos até a cabeça, pressionando-a com força. O sorriso do outro homem se alargou, enquanto Kyungsoo ajudava Baekhyun a se soltar.

Por um momento a confusão passou, e assustado, o loiro assistiu paralisado a arma que estava em sua mão momentos antes levitar lentamente até estar na altura de sua cabeça. O sorriso do outro loiro desmanchou-se e este saiu da sala, sendo seguido por Kyungsoo e Baekhyun, que parou pouco antes de sair da sala e se virou para o homem. 

– É como você disse minutos atrás, _camarada,_ colaborar irá fazer você viver só um pouco mais – Baekhyun disse sorrindo. Saiu da sala e segundos depois, um tiro ecoou pela casa em que se encontravam. 

❝attack:mind❞

– Como fez aquilo, Luhan? – Baekhyun perguntou animado, momentos depois; os três sentados no banco de trás de um carro preto, os faróis e qualquer tipo de luz apagados para que pudessem passar despercebidos pelos olhos humanos mais desatentos. 

– Aquilo o quê, especificamente? – o loiro perguntou enquanto abria um pouco de sua jaqueta, xingando mentalmente o fato do carro estar quente demais para o seu gosto. Ele não poderia esperar nada diferente vindo do motorista, Chanyeol adorava o calor, afinal, era a fonte de seu poder.

– A telepatia, o que mais seria? – Baekhyun disse ironicamente. Teria revirado os olhos se os mesmos não estivessem inchados e doendo demais para que o fizesse.

– Você não vai querer saber, Baek – murmurou olhando para o espelho retrovisor, observando outro carro preto segui-los. Igualmente com os faróis e fonte de luz desligados.

Kyungsoo mantinha-se calado, assim como Chanyeol, aproveitando o tempo de silencio que teria até chegar em casa, já que o moreno sentado no banco da frente não estava num humor relativamente bom desde o sequestro do melhor amigo, e Baekhyun que se calara depois de perceber que Luhan não falaria mais nada além daquilo.

Suspirou ao ouvir o celular de alguém tocar, mordendo o lábio inferior ao ver Chanyeol esticar a mão para pegar o aparelho antes de entregar a ele.

 – O que foi?

“Resgataram Baekhyun?”

– Sim. Estamos no carro com ele— Por que raios você não ligou para os outros? Eles também foram comigo, Chanyeol e Luhan para tirar o Baekhyun daquele lugar.

– E vamos combinar que a única coisa que fizeram foi observar de dentro do carro – Chanyeol falara pela primeira vez na noite, franzindo o cenho para o reflexo do outro carro no retrovisor. Teve que se segurar para não parar o veiculo e atacar os outros três homens no outro carro depois de ver um gesto indecente ser lançado a eles. Suspirou e voltou sua atenção para a estrada. – Fala pra quem quer que esteja no telefone, que eu vou fazer questão de arrancar a mão do Tao sem anestesia alguma quando chegarmos em casa.

– Ouviu, não é? Fique avisado de que seu namorado não vai mais poder—

“Eu já entendi, Kyungsoo, muito obrigado” Kris disse do outro lado da linha, uma risada baixa indicou que ele estava utilizando o viva-voz. “Calado, Lay. Espero que estejam perto de casa, não vou poder manter o garoto preso aqui por muito tempo sem a sua ajuda e a de Luhan”.

– Eu sei, já estamos a caminho. Diga ao Lay para dopar ele.

“Já fizemos isso. Ele está absorvendo o calmante rápido demais, não está funcionando como antes.”

– Se o Nathan acordar e nós não estivermos ai, Kris, você vai ser obrigado a fazer _aquilo –_ Luhan disse, tomando o celular das mãos de Kyungsoo – Chanyeol precisa se concentrar e essa conversa está atrapalhando ele tanto quanto o Tao e o Sehun fazendo gestos obscenos para nós no outro carro, até mais tarde.

Assim que desligou o celular, Luhan esticou a mão direita, como se fosse repetir o gesto que fora mandado para ele no outro carro. Ao invés disso, ele fechou a mão e delicadamente virou-a para a esquerda, rindo junto aos outros três quando a mão de Tao imitou o movimento não tão delicadamente e acertou o rosto de Sehun no banco de trás do carro.

– Obrigado Luhan. – Chanyeol agradeceu em um tom divertido, recebendo um tapinha no ombro vindo do mais velho.   

❝attack:mind❞

Nathan acordou atordoado, olhando em volta e respirando de forma descompassada quando notou que não estava mais no quarto em que o haviam colocado antes. Agora ele estava em um quarto parecido com uma sala de hospital, preso à cama por tiras grossas de couro.

– Desculpe ter que te amarrar desse jeito, mas você não estava colaborando – Lay disse enquanto entrava no quarto. A telepatia do garoto tendo deixado ele avisado sobre o estado em que o mesmo se encontrava.

– Quem— Onde eu estou?

– Não se lembra Nathan? Você veio a nós, dois dias atrás, dizendo que sabia onde nosso amigo, Baekhyun, estava. Você perdeu o controle sobre seus poderes e de alguma forma passou-os a Luhan durante seu surto para que pudéssemos encontrar nosso amigo. – Lay explicou, pousando uma das mãos sobre a mão direita do garoto, que ao tocá-lo, viu as lembranças do mesmo.

Nathan arfou e tentou se mexer para se livrar da mão do outro, que suspirou antes de soltá-lo. O rapaz desviou o olhar para o teto.

– Por que vocês não me jogaram num beco? Eu ajudei aqueles homens a sequestrar seu amigo.

– Você não os ajudou porque quis. Eles tinham uma boa razão pra te deixar a mercê deles— Você realmente não se lembra de nada?

– A única coisa que eu lembro, é a única coisa que não posso te contar. – Nathan disse de forma amargurada. – Vai me soltar ou vou ter que te forçar a isso?

– Você sabe que não vai conseguir fazer isso, não mais. – Luhan disse enquanto entrava no quarto. Nathan olhou para ele assustado, sua mente instintivamente trabalhando para tentar alcançá-lo; para tentar ler o que ele iria fazer. Não conseguira com a mesma eficiência que conseguiria dias atrás. – Saia, Lay. Tenho muito que conversar com ele.

– Mas o Kris—

–Saia – Luhan disse olhando nos olhos do melhor amigo, que pareceu perder a linha de raciocínio por um segundo antes de sair do quarto sem dizer nada. Luhan se odiava por ter que fazer aquilo, mas não tinha outra escolha.

Assim que Lay saiu, o loiro trancou a porta usando telecinése e com o poder que havia adquirido horas antes, fez questão de bloquear qualquer acesso que Jongin pudesse ter à sala. Um teleportador era mais fácil de bloquear do que alguém com poderes altamente invasivos – como Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, por exemplo.

– Se ele descobrir que mexeu na cabeça dele a próxima cobaia deles vai ser você, não eu. – Nathan disse.

– O que é praticamente a mesma coisa, não é? – Luhan disse num tom irônico. Nathan suspirou e fechou os olhos – O que exatamente é você? Você é um mutante, mas... Tem algo a mais em você, algo que me lembra de mim.

– Você sabe muito bem o que eu sou. Pode me desamarrar? Não me sinto confortável conversando com você desse jeito. – Pediu ainda de olhos fechados. Sentiu as tiras lentamente se desprendendo, suspirando aliviado quando conseguiu se sentar.

– Quem criou você? Como?

– Woah, calma ai amigo, uma pergunta de cada vez. – Nathan disse esticando as mãos em frente ao tronco, pedindo calma. – Eu vou responder, melhor ainda, vou te mostrar o que aconteceu, mas não agora. Temos outro problema.

– Nós não temos não.  _Você_ tem. Não me inclua nos problemas que envolvem você e o seu criador, Nathan. Responda as minhas perguntas antes que eu chame os outros aqui, pode ter certeza de que nenhum deles vai ser mais _delicado_ do que eu num interrogatório, principalmente Baekhyun, que acabou de descobrir que você ajudou aqueles idiotas a sequestrarem ele.

– Eu fui obrigado! Eu nunca confabularia com pessoas tão baixas, muito menos pra sequestrar alguém como eu, eu tive minhas razões! Você, melhor do que ninguém deveria entender isso, você e eu—

– Não! O que quer que você pense que nos une, não existe.

– Se não existe, por que está em negação? Você sabe que somos iguais, sabe o que eu sou. Isso é o suficiente pra mim, Luhan. – Nathan disse se levantando da maca em que estava deitado momentos antes. – Eles vão matá-las, sabia? – Murmurou, olhando para Luhan. O loiro não esboçou nenhuma reação. – Vão torturá-las e matá-las, pra me atingir. Por isso eu ajudei, por isso eu estou aqui. Eu ajudei vocês uma vez, vocês poderiam—

– Não! Não vamos ajudar um projeto de assassino, Nathan. – Junmyeon disse entrando na sala.

– Quando você—

– Você não está acostumado com bloqueios psíquicos, Luhan, e os seus poderes também não ajudaram muito, Tao apenas chutou a porta com mais força _e_ vocês nem ouviram quando entramos _._  

Luhan suspirou e deu de ombros, se virando na direção da janela, deixando que os outros fizessem o que queriam. Nathan era o menor de seus problemas.

– Então é você o responsável por eu ter passado os últimos três dias da minha vida apanhando? – Baekhyun perguntou, sorrindo falsamente. Nathan não precisou se esforçar para ler a mente dele, para sabe o que ele estava pensando.

– Sim, mas eu nunca imaginei que iriam fazer o que quer que fosse com você, me desculpe. Eu só queria salvar a minha família.

– Desculpar? Acha que depois de ter passado três dias naquele inferno, você pode me pedir pra te desculpar? Não sei quem você é garoto, mas não importa qual a sua desculpa, eu nunca vou te desculpar por isso.

Nathan abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, lembrando-se dos rostos de sua irmã e de sua mãe, sabendo que nunca mais iria vê-las.

– Eu não sei por que imaginei que vocês seriam diferentes do que ele havia me dito. – riu amargurado, olhando para os doze homens a sua frente. – Não sei por que fui contra todos aqueles que já haviam me avisado sobre vocês— Vocês são piores que os humanos que fazem experiências com os menos afortunados da nossa espécie. Não merecem os poderes que tem. – Disse enquanto andava até a porta.

– Aonde pensa que vai? – Jongin perguntou após se teleportar para frente do homem. 

– _Por que não para de bancar o durão, Jongin? Você sabe tão bem quanto qualquer um nessa sala que não vai chegar a lugar nenhum seguindo_ eles, _não enquanto continuarem com essa arrogância toda –_ Nathan começou, falando com Jongin telepaticamente, depois se virou para os outros quando a expressão de Jongin mudou de decidida para uma mais amena – Vocês não são deuses, nenhum de nós é. Só fomos agraciados com dons que humanos comuns não conseguiriam ou não saberiam lidar; e às vezes eu acho que nem mesmo alguns mutantes sabem como lidar com eles... Vendo vocês agora, tenho quase certeza sobre meu ultimo pensamento. – Disse em voz alta, observando os outros onze homens lhe encarando. Virou-se para a porta novamente. – _Saia da frente, Jongin. Eu não quero machucar você. Eu quero ir embora, tentar ver minha família pela ultima vez, e depois disso, vocês nunca mais ouvirão falar de mim._  

Jongin suspirou e saiu da frente da porta, virando o rosto para o outro lado enquanto Nathan passava por ele. Luhan esticou a mão e prendeu o telepata no lugar onde ele estava antes que ele saísse de vez da casa.

– Não acredito que está ajudando ele, Jongin! – Kyungsoo disse olhando incrédulo para o mais novo, que desviou o olhar para os amigos.

– Quem não acredita no que vocês— no que nós estamos fazendo, sou eu – Jongin disse se teleportando para trás de Luhan e segurando-o pelo colarinho da camisa que vestia se teleportando de volta para o lugar onde estava anteriormente, ao lado de Nathan. – Solte-o, Luhan. Ele só quer ir pra casa.

– Jongin! Ficou louco? – Minseok gritou, esticando a mão, pronto para atacar Jongin e Nathan, assim como os outros faziam.

– Me diga meu amigo – Nathan começou a falar, ainda sem poder se mexer – Se alguém sequestrasse seus irmãos, o que você faria?

– Iria atrás deles é claro – Minseok respondeu – E foi exatamente o que fizemos. Baekhyun é um de nós—

– Se alguém ameaçasse a família de um de nós, o que você faria? – Foi a vez de Jongin perguntar, ainda segurando Luhan pela blusa.

– Iríamos atrás das pessoas que ameaçaram—

– Por que vocês são uma família, certo? – Nathan perguntou, sentindo o controle que Luhan mantinha sobre seu corpo se esvaindo. – Por que vocês são irmãos— por que _ele_ é um de nós! – Gritou. – Não entendem? Estão se enclausurando e agindo como a realeza da espécie mutante, sem se preocupar com qualquer um que não esteja aqui dentro do seu clubinho, qualquer um que não seja diretamente relacionado com um dos seus _irmãos,_ seja este laço sanguíneo ou não. Deixem-me dizer o que ouvi de mutantes que já passaram por aqui, procurando ajuda ou até mesmo se oferecendo para trabalhar nessa mansão, por que não têm para onde ir ou porque é a única forma de se proteger dos humanos que estão capturando nossa espécie para realizar experiências. – Nathan disse se virando para eles. Acenou com a cabeça, sinalizando a Jongin para soltar Luhan. – Me disseram que vocês só olhavam para o próprio umbigo. Que provavelmente não iriam nem mesmo me ouvir, como já fizeram com muitos outros antes. Mas eu não acreditei. Pessoas tão poderosas e tão bem resolvidas não poderiam ser tão estúpidas, poderiam? Poderiam. – Disse por fim, fechando os olhos.

De repente, os doze prenderam a respiração, sentindo e vendo algo que Nathan projetava para eles – pessoas, _mutantes,_ presos em algum tipo de hospital. Gritos constantes, risadas vindas de homens vestidos como médicos “ _Muito bem, parceiro, descobrimos quais são os limites da sua mutação— descobrimos como desacelerá-la.”_ Um dos homens disse ao mutante que gritava momentos antes “ _Quem sabe daqui a alguns meses, ou talvez até antes, nós tenhamos em mãos a cura para a sua doença”_ Outro homem disse, sentindo-se orgulhoso; na sala ao lado, uma garota com as mãos na cabeça os olhos fechados com força murmurando para si mesma que tudo ficaria bem. Os médicos não tinham equipamentos para classificar sua mutação, quais as limitações e qual a provável cura para ela.  “ _Nathan... Nathan, por favor, todas essas mentes— todo esse sofrimento, eu não vou aguentar, me tire daqui, por favor_ ,” A garota disse. Ou melhor, pensou. Projetando numa extensão tão grande que provavelmente, metade dos mutantes daquela região a ouviram, sentiram o que os outros mutantes presos lá sentiam. – Nathan abriu os olhos e observou os outros doze encararem o chão perplexos.

– Ela é minha irmã. Telepata, como eu, mas muito mais poderosa— muito mais fácil de detectar também. Ela é uma mutante nível Omega, se não estou enganado... – Nathan disse colocando ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça que usava. – O alcance dela é muito grande, e eu sou como um receptor. Estamos conectados como uma linha telefônica com duas extensões. Posso me comunicar— posso senti-la onde quer que eu vá; e posso transmitir o que ela quiser para outras pessoas ou de volta para ela.

– O poder que você transferiu pra mim—

– Na verdade ela transferiu, ou melhor, te usou para usar os poderes dela, como uma espécie de treinamento. – explicou dando de ombros. – mas isso não importa não é? Não importa a desculpa que eu tenha para justificar o porquê de ter ajudado aqueles homens, vocês nunca vão me perdoar.

Baekhyun suspirou e manteve os olhos no chão – o assoalho parecia muito interessante naquele momento – sentindo-se culpado pelo o que estava acontecendo com Nathan e com a irmã dele.

– E sua mãe?

– Ela é cientista. Está sendo forçada a trabalhar para aqueles homens; só estão vivas até agora porque são uteis.

– Sinto muito, Nathan – Um deles disse. Nathan pode captar a mente dele rapidamente para saber seu nome, e sua vida, antes de respondê-lo.

– Eu também sinto Sehun – Nathan disse rindo amargurado. – Os outros devem estar se perguntando se vocês já não comeram meu fígado ou coisa do tipo... Melhor eu ir antes que eles armem um acampamento em frente à casa de vocês. 

– Você fica dizendo “os outros” o tempo todo – Kris disse – A quem exatamente você se refere?

Mal terminara a pergunta e uma garota pouco mais baixa que Nathan surgiu na sala atrás do telepata, se jogando em cima dele.

– Seu idiota! Tem noção do quanto ficamos preocupados com você? – Ela gritou, enquanto Nathan ria. Os outros doze se olharam sem entender o que se passava.  _De onde ela havia surgido?_  

– Ei, Lizzy, calma. – Nathan disse rolando para o lado fazendo a garota ir para o chão. – Eu disse que voltaria assim que fosse possível— Ah, desculpem por isso, Lizzy é um pouco exagerada

– Não, eu não sou. E antes que perguntem, sou uma teleportadora. Localizei nosso amiguinho aqui graças às visões que a irmã dele mandou para todos os mutantes— e talvez até alguns humanos parentes de mutantes— da região.

– E eu estava achando que ele havia brincado quando disse que a irmã dele era uma telepata poderosa – Jongdae murmurou. – Por falar nisso... Sabem onde fica aquele lugar? – perguntou, caminhando em direção a Nathan e Lizzy. Esticou a mão para o rapaz que encarou a mão do mais baixo por um momento antes de aceitar a ajuda; Jongin repetia o gesto com Lizzy que sorrira falsamente para o mesmo assim que se viu de pé.

– Vocês vão ajudar? – Nathan perguntou receoso.

– _Eles_ eu não sei, mas só de pensar no que aqueles crápulas podem fazer com outros como nós... Fico pensando que poderia ser eu ali... – Jongdae murmurou. Sorriu para o mais alto antes de se virar para ir até a escada. – Eu acho que posso juntar algumas roupas, caso tudo dê certo, metade daquelas pessoas vão precisar.

– Espera— Jongdae! Você está falando sério? – Junmyeon perguntou incrédulo.

– Não, idiota, eu estou blefando. É claro que estou falando sério— Kris, eu vou pegar aquelas roupas que você disse que ia jogar no lixo “ _por que estão velhas demais.”_ – Disse ironicamente – Sinceramente, às vezes você parece uma adolescente, nem dá pra acreditar que você—

Os outros não puderam ouvir o resto da frase, pois ele sumira pelo corredor. Jongin desaparecera do nada, e se eles não tivessem ouvido um barulho vindo da cozinha, ficariam preocupados com o mais novo; Baekhyun também se pôs a andar, puxando Chanyeol e Lay pela mão, parando em frente a uma parede próxima a porta.

– Voltaremos daqui a dez minutos, caso mais alguém decida ajudar, estaremos na garagem vendo se a van ainda está funcionando. – Baekhyun disse enquanto a parede abria revelando uma porta de metal. 

❝attack:mind❞

Nathan nunca pensou que estaria prestes a resgatar sua irmã quando mostrou a realidade da maioria dos mutantes da cidade aos doze. E também não imaginara que ver, mesmo que de longe, o lugar onde sua irmã estava presa lhe deixaria tão mal. Sua mãe deveria estar ali também, se estivesse viva é claro, mas ele só conseguia pensar na irmã, que mesmo sendo uma criança, tinha ajudado-o a treinar e controlar seus poderes. Uma garota de onze anos sabia muito mais sobre a mutação que ambos compartilhavam do que ele, que convivia com aquilo há muito mais tempo que ela.

 _“Nathan, você tem que se concentrar melhor”_ _O rapaz praticamente pulou da cama ao ouvir a voz de sua irmã, que estava parada na porta de seu quarto usando a mesma roupa de hospital que ele vestia; a mãe deles, sendo cientista, havia feito um acordo com eles, ou melhor, com Nathan: eles a deixariam fazer experiências usando-os como cobaias e ela os ajudaria a se esconder da humanidade._

_“O que disse Hye?”_

_“Você precisa se concentrar.” Ela repetiu. Nathan fitou-a confuso. Hyeri suspirou e entrou no quarto do irmão “Você está projetando seus pensamentos, maninho. Tenho certeza de que todos no quarteirão estão sabendo o quanto você se preocupa com o fato de eu e você sermos especiais”_

_“Mas eu não—“_

_“Concentre-se em mim, ok?” Ele ouviu Hyeri dizer, mas a garota permanecia com a boca fechada. “Não seja idiota, eu e você somos irmãos de laboratório, Nathan, eu tenho os mesmos poderes que você.” Ela explicou telepaticamente. “Concentre-se.”_

_E ele o fez. Minutos depois ele se sentiu mais relaxado— não havia percebido que estava lendo as mentes de várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo e menos ainda que estivesse transmitindo-os aleatoriamente de volta para elas tomara que o casal da casa em frente tenha ouvido a confissão da traição mutua, pensou. Hyeri riu, antes de sair do quarto._

 –... Nathan? Nathan! – Lizzy gritou perto de seu ouvido, acordando-o de seus devaneios.

 – O que foi?

 – Nada... Você só estava com uma cara estranha – Lizzy respondeu, dando de ombros – Alguma novidade sobre a sua irmã?

 – Fora o que eu contei pra vocês ontem à noite, nada... – Disse se jogando na cama que Baekhyun disse que ele poderia usar – Mas eu tenho noticias sobre a—

 – Pessoal! O Tao conseguiu ligar aquele aparelho de rádio na frequência que você disse pra gente colocar – Chanyeol disse abrindo a porta de supetão.

 – O rádio pegou? – Lizzy perguntou parecendo feliz – Conseguiram contatar alguém?

 – Conseguimos... Tem um cara muito mal humorado que disse que quer falar com você Nathan.

 – Diga a ele que—

 – Não, você não entendeu. O cara disse que quer falar com você ao vivo... Ou o mais próximo disso – Chanyeol continuou, apontando para a própria cabeça enquanto explicava. Nathan suspirou, se sentando na cama e se concentrando para encontrar a mente de sua irmã dentre tantas outras. Para a sua surpresa, não conseguiu encontrá-la.

Olhou para Chanyeol e murmurou algo sobre dizer ao homem que ele estaria no lugar de sempre. O mais alto assentiu e saiu do quarto, sendo seguido por Lizzy que se virou para olhar o amigo uma ultima vez antes de sair. Nathan se levantou devagar, sentindo-se estranho – sempre conseguira sentir a mente da irmã, mesmo a uma distancia grande. Saiu do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que Chanyeol e Lizzy chegavam à sala.

 – Ele saiu? – Junmyeon perguntou aos dois. Chanyeol deu de ombros e se jogou ao lado de Baekhyun no sofá.

 – Pela cara que ele fez a coisa é séria – Lizzy falou, olhando para o rádio do outro lado da sala – Eu nunca pensei que ficaria na mesma sala que vocês, ainda mais sabendo que estão nos ajudando...

Kris olhou para Tao por um momento e depois se virou para os outros, que em sua maioria pareciam desconfortáveis com a presença da garota.

 – Não sei o que exatamente você quer dizer com isso, – Minseok começou, com cautela – mas está sendo uma experiência legal pra mim. – ele terminou, ajudando Tao com um dos circuitos enquanto Jongdae controlava a energia do rádio para que nenhum dos dois levasse choque; os outros pararam o que estavam fazendo e encararam o mais velho – Ah, por favor – Ele disse, sentindo os olhares sobre si – eu moro com vocês onze faz mais de quatro anos, acho que já está na hora da gente conhecer pessoas novas, não acham? Digo... Pensem em quantas pessoas nós poderíamos ter conhecido e nos tornado amigos ao invés de ficar trancados nesse mausoléu encarando o reflexo no espelho e dizendo a nós mesmos que somos criaturas superiores.

 – Ele tem razão – Sehun disse – Lizzy e Nathan são o mais próximo de outros _amigos_ que tivemos em quase cinco anos.

 – Vamos nos lembrar de que isso é uma coisa temporária. Nós não vamos formar uma super equipe ou coisa assim, estamos ajudando Nathan porque vocês querem ajudar, não significa que todos nós concordamos com isso – Junmyeon disse se levantando da poltrona – Espero que Baekhyun e Chanyeol já tenham te informado dos lugares _proibidos_ para visitantes, Lizzy; eu vou pro meu quarto, me chamem se houver algo interessante durante a minha ausência.

Os outros observaram ele sair pela porta e, enquanto ouviam os passos dele na escada e no corredor, permaneceram em silêncio. Lizzy suspirou ao ouvir uma das portas ser fechada, e se se encostou a uma das paredes.

 – Ele é sempre carinhoso assim ou só com as visitas?

 – Só com as visitas – Os outros onze responderam ao mesmo tempo. Lizzy não conseguiu conter uma risada baixa.

 – Desculpem... Mas posso saber o porquê de vocês terem se enclausurado aqui durante todo esse tempo? – Ela perguntou encarando o rádio em que Tao ainda mexia. – Os outros lá fora criaram lendas sobre vocês... As crianças creem que se não obedecerem aos pais e controlarem suas habilidades, vocês vão buscá-las e trancá-las num porão ou coisa assim.

 – Isso é sério ou você está inventando pra fazer a gente se sentir um lixo? – Baekhyun perguntou.

 – Se fosse invenção eu não falaria em tom de brincadeira – Lizzy respondeu, sorrindo. – Minha mãe dizia isso pros meus irmãos, antes deles serem mortos por aqueles...

 – Sua família foi morta pelos cientistas?

 – Meus irmãos, sim. Ou pelo menos é o que eu acho; nunca encontrei os corpos.  Minha mãe deve estar em algum lugar comemorando o fato de não ter mais que se esconder... Ela acha que estou morta também, sabe... Os homens dos Laboratórios Luna nos prenderam em casa, todos ao mesmo tempo. Consegui escapar por muito pouco, mas não consegui salvar meus irmãos porque sou fraca demais pra levar mais de uma pessoa comigo durante o teletransporte.

 – Quem você levou junto com você?

 – Max... Um rapaz que nunca tinha visto na vida, mas que me convenceu a levar somente ele para fora dali. E vocês não me responderam.

 – Nós estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo que o resto de vocês se esconde. Nossas famílias— bem, a maioria das nossas famílias tentou nos matar. Ou nos expulsaram de casa... Nos encontramos em um beco e passamos a nos ajudar.

 – Isso... É horrível; mas ainda não supriu minha curiosidade.

 – Infelizmente pra você, esse é o máximo que vai conseguir arrancar de mim – Jongdae disse, suspirando quando Tao murmurou algo em mandarim, provavelmente um palavrão, quando levou um choque – Desculpe, mas se não andar logo não vou conseguir conter a energia.

– Espera... Vocês não tem controle total sobre os seus poderes? – Lizzy perguntou surpresa. Jongdae limpou a garganta e olhou para o chão. Tao e Minseok gritaram ao mesmo tempo pelo choque elétrico que levaram. – Desculpe, eu também não consigo controlar meus poderes, mas... Pensei que todos vocês fossem mutantes nível Omega— Alfa, no mínimo...

– Você não está falando a nossa língua, sabe... – Sehun murmurou segurando a risada quando Minseok tentou congelar os dedos de Jongdae pelo choque que levara.

– Certo, vou explicar da forma mais básica possível. – Lizzy começou, olhando ao redor da sala para se certificar de que todos estavam lhe ouvindo. – Existem níveis que classificam os poderes mutantes. Não níveis como poderes derivados da natureza ou coisas assim, não classificamos isso por que cremos que nossa natureza é a nossa mutação; Temos quatro níveis: Omega, Alfa, Beta e Epsilon.

“Os de nível Omega, Alfa e Beta podem se passar por seres humanos comuns, a diferença é o nível de poder que eles têm: os Omega são como personagens over power em jogos eletrônicos, aqueles que acabam com toda a graça da brincadeira; os Alfa são muito poderosos também, mas o que os separa dos Omega é o simples fato de os Omega serem capazes de ultrapassar as barreiras da física, controlar a matéria e a energia e coisas assim;

“Os Beta são os mutantes que, por algum motivo, não controlam os poderes tão bem quanto os Alfa e os Omega, ou que possuem alguma característica física que não lhes permitem se passar por um ser humano comum: a cor do olho, da pele etc.

“ E por ultimo, os Epsilon. Esses, sim, são aqueles que não tem sorte. Eles não se parecem com seres humanos na aparência, e seus poderes na maior parte das vezes é fraco demais se comparado ao dos outros.”

– Está dizendo que eu tenho algum tipo de defeito? – Jongdae perguntou.

– Sim e não. Você não é— me perdoem pelo uso da palavra— uma aberração. Você só não consegue controlar seus poderes. Pode ser um trauma ou um “defeito de fábrica”, como eu costumo dizer.

– Você diria que tem um defeito de fábrica?

– Eu tenho um. Não consigo levar mais de uma pessoa no teletransporte comigo porque da ememultima vez que fiz isso, nunca mais vi nenhuma delas... É algo como uma força maior que simplesmente suga as outras pessoas pra longe de mim e eu não consigo alcançá-las.

Jongin iria perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas Nathan aparecera na sala ofegante, com mais duas pessoas atrás dele. Poderia ter reclamado daquilo se o olhar de desespero do casal atrás de Nathan não tivesse feito os onze se assustarem.

– Eles fizeram de novo, Lizzy. Mataram um de nós por puro capricho – Nathan murmurou, olhando nos olhos da amiga. – Eu sinto muito, encontramos o corpo do seu irmão mais novo...

– O que— Eu quero vê-lo, Nathan eu—

– Lizzy – O homem atrás de Nathan disse, com calma, apesar da expressão aflita – Não há como você ver um corpo completamente desfigurado. Só sabemos que é seu irmão por causa disso – Ele disse, estendendo um colar para ela; o colar flutuou até parar perto da garota, que não o pegou por ter caído no chão. Lizzy desmaiara antes mesmo de o homem terminar a frase.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

O barulho do salto batendo contra o assoalho de madeira ecoou pelo corredor. A garota vestia–se totalmente de branco, exceto pelos saltos vermelho–sangue e pela bolsa preta; andava tranquilamente pela mansão, sem olhar para os quadros medonhos que adornavam as paredes à sua volta – uma pintura mais atordoante que a outra. Parou em frente a uma porta dupla, tocando a mesma com a ponta dos dedos que cintilavam como diamantes. Na verdade, sua pele – seu corpo inteiro – podia se transformar em diamante de acordo com a vontade da mesma.

– Entre. – Ouviu uma voz feminina dizer. Recolheu a mão e, antes de entrar, observou a mesma voltar ao estado natural: pele humana macia e frágil.

Empurrou a porta e suspirou ao ver a pessoa que estava sentada na mesa em frente a ela.

– Max odeia quando mexem nas coisas dele – disse num tom indiferente. – Se ele chegar e te ver aqui vai fazer questão de—

– De fazer o quê, Krystal, meu bem? Me fazer andar daqui até a Antártida? Sabe que ele nunca faria isso comigo.

– Ah, claro – disse ironicamente, sorrindo de lado; jogou a bolsa em uma das poltronas e voltou a andar até a mesa – Por que você é o bem mais precioso que nosso querido Max tem, não é? – Perguntou cinicamente. A mulher abriu a boca pra responder, mas Krystal levantou uma sobrancelha e alargou o sorriso. A mulher fechou a boca e Krystal voltou a falar – Você é tão ingênua. Acha mesmo que ele te considera a jóia mais rara do mundo? Os seus poderes são tão comuns que chega a me dar tontura ler aqueles relatórios dizendo que outro toxicinetico foi encontrado. Tenha um pouco de senso do ridículo, e pare de se achar tão importante.

– Ora, Krystal, você sabe melhor do que ninguém aqui que Max gosta de trocar de brinquedinhos – disse sorrindo para a garota. Se levantou da cadeira e apoiou–se na mesa, ficando cara a cara com a mais nova – quando ele cansar de você, eu, a mulher mais comum do mundo, serei a próxima da fila.

Krystal riu se afastando um pouco da mesa para dar a volta na mesma.

– Você é tão patética, garota – disse para a mais velha. – Acha mesmo que é tão fácil assim roubar meu posto ao lado do Max? Acha que sou descartável?

– Acho. Aliás, eu tenho certeza, já que as outras companheiras dele desapareceram por sua culpa.

Krystal sorriu falsamente para a mulher, parando em frente a ela do outro lado da mesa. Segurou o rosto da mais velha com uma das mãos, e imediatamente assumiu a forma de diamante, enquanto puxava o rosto dela para mais perto de si. Aos poucos, o corpo inteiro de Krystal se tornou um perfeito diamante.

– Escute bem, HyunA, você pode pensar  o quanto quiser que é importante para algum de nós aqui, ou para Max, mas lembre–se de quem te resgatou daquele laboratório imundo onde a humana te prendeu. Lembre–se de quem te ensinou tudo o que você sabe hoje—controle, golpes de luta, o que é você— porque eu posso estar sendo paciente com você, mas _eles_ não vão ser. E Max é um dos piores, ele é o que mais se irrita com esse tipo de coisa. – Krystal disse enquanto apertava o queixo da mais velha – Eu poderia te matar agora, que ele não iria perceber ou sequer se importar. Saiba se colocar em seu lugar, estúpida.

A morena olhava nos olhos da mais nova, não demonstrando medo algum; por dentro, HyunA estava com medo do que Krystal faria consigo.

– Ele não perceberia. Mas o garoto sim. Ele está na palma da minha mão – HyunA disse com dificuldade – vai fazer o que eu quiser e vai se juntar a nós— vocês. É só uma questão de tempo, e se você me matar, não tem como o seu planinho dar certo, Jung Soojung.

Krystal estreitou os olhos e começou a levantar a morena pelo pescoço.

Um estrondo a despertou, fazendo–a olhar para a porta onde Max e outros dois homens estavam— estes dois usando uma roupa parecida com a que ela usava e uma capa longa com um capuz cobrindo o rosto.

– Largue–a, Krystal. – Max disse num tom monótono, olhando para as duas com uma expressão que combinava perfeitamente com o tom de voz.

A garota olhou para a mulher que segurava pelo pescoço e, devagar, colocou–a no chão, soltando o pescoço da mesma em seguida. HyunA tossiu ao tentar inspirar o ar, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo até que se acalmasse.

– Não é legal ameaçar nossos aliados, Soojung – Max continuou, andando até a mesa, sorrindo de lado ao ver as duas mulheres saírem de trás da mesma sem que ele dissesse para elas o fazerem. _Uma pena seu poder só funcionar através da voz._

Os outros dois homens o seguiram e, quando ele se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa, ambos se postaram ao seu lado, um de cada lado da cadeira.

– Diga–me o que conseguiu, HyunA. E Krystal, relaxe; nós não estamos em batalha – ordenou. Enquanto Krystal voltava a sua forma humana, HyunA respirava fundo novamente para tentar se lembrar do que havia descoberto naquela semana.

– Um deles foi sequestrado por humanos. Não sabem se o levaram para algum laboratório ou se foram arruaceiros tentando arranjar uma boa briga—

– Humanos? Sequestrando um mutante? – Max perguntou. Se HyunA não o conhecesse há anos, pensaria que ele estava surpreso. – Não pensei que fossem tão fracos assim. Dessa forma não serão de grande ajuda—

– Pelo o que eu entendi, esse rapaz que foi sequestrado é um dos que tem um poder inútil, mas está em um bom nível de controle. Acho que ele foi pego de surpresa, eles não costumam sair muito e quando saem são tão hostis quanto aqueles cachorros que vocês criam aqui.

 _“Eles não são hostis”_ Uma voz eletrônica gritou, deixando um calor estranho na mente de HyunA. A garota fechou os olhos com força e suprimiu um grito.

– Certo. Eles não são, foi só pra exemplificar. – Ela disse com cautela, ainda de olhos fechados.

Max revirou os olhos e suspirou.

– _Ela ainda vai nos dar trabalho, Max_ – Ele ouviu alguém dizer. Telepatia era um dos poderes mais fascinantes do mundo, ele pensava. – _Sim, é_. – A voz lhe respondeu, mesmo que ele tenha pensado inconscientemente.

– _Nós daremos um jeito nela quando chegar a hora_ – Pensou de volta. Ouviu uma risada fraca e se segurou para não sorrir perversamente para a mulher à sua frente. Suspirou novamente – _Eles já encontraram o corpo do garoto? Precisamos desestabilizar eles mais ainda, não serão úteis para nós se estiverem fortes fisicamente, mentalmente e emocionalmente_.

– _Junsu está cuidando disso, não se preocupe_.

– _Ótimo_.

– Krystal, querida, diga–me, conseguiu o que queríamos?

– Sinto lhe informar que não. A humana está fazendo mais perguntas sobre a menina e pela movimentação da comunidade mutante da região onde ficam os laboratórios, eles estão planejando alguma coisa. – Disse se virando para pegar a bolsa que havia jogado numa das poltronas e retirou um papel dobrado, esticando–o para Max em seguida – Em compensação, a máquina que você ajudou a copiar, detectou uma mutante que pode ser muito útil para nós.

– Os humanos sabem da existência dela? – Perguntou desdobrando o papel.

– Não. Eu apaguei os registros assim que imprimi essa cópia. Temos a localização dela e se quiser posso mandar alguém agora mesmo ir buscá–la.

– Não será necessário, meu bem. – Max disse, esticando o papel para um dos dois homens conseguir ler. – Eu mesmo cuidarei dela. – completou, passando o papel para o outro homem, que o estudou antes de jogá–lo na mesa e se virar para sair da sala.

Assim que o homem passou pela porta, Max se levantou, acenando para Krystal e HyunA, dando a entender que elas também deveriam se retirar.

**Laboratórios Luna**

**Ficha de registro mutante:**

**Número de registro: 0000008590**

**Nome: Choi, Sooyoung**

**Espécie: Mutante**

**Mutação: Detecção**

**Ocupação: Desconhecida**

**Relatório Clínico:**

**EXAMINAÇÃO NÃO REALIZADA**

❝attack:mind❞

– O que exatamente é isso? – Kyungsoo perguntou a Nathan e ao amigo dele, que esticavam sobre a mesa de jantar uma espécie de mapa–múndi, com diversas partes em vermelho.

Depois de terem encontrado o corpo de um dos irmãos de Lizzy, eles resolveram agilizar o que eles carinhosamente chamaram de missão. O rapaz que acompanhava Nathan fez um movimento com a mão e o mapa terminou de se esticar sozinho.

– Um mapa–múndi, obviamente – ele disse, dando a volta na mesa para apontar uma área verde em especial. – Aqui é onde nós estamos. Os outros pontos verdes são onde sabemos que temos mutantes ou humanos aliados, ou sob controle mental. – Ele começou, e então apontou para uma área verde–claro, que Kyungsoo identificou ser parte dos Estados Unidos no mapa – essa área aqui é onde Hyemi nos afirmou ter um grande aliado, ninguém de nós sabe o nome dele nem como ele se parece, mas confiamos na garota mais do que confiamos em nós mesmos.

– E porque confiam nela tanto assim? – Yixing perguntou, olhando atentamente o local que o homem havia apontado – New York, se os conhecimentos geográficos dele não estivessem errados.

– Ela é a telepata mais poderosa que conhecemos, ninguém poderia enganar ela. E crianças são muito espertas, se você quer saber.

– Quantos anos ela tem?

– Porque não deixamos o interrogatório pra depois? – Junmyeon disse, desinteressado. – O que são os pontos vermelhos e os azuis?

– Os vermelhos são onde não temos aliados e onde esses laboratórios se encontram. – Nathan disse, passando os olhos pelo mapa. – E os azuis são onde há maior concentração de humanos; não gostamos de entrar em nenhuma dessas áreas já que muitos deles não gostam de nós...

– Eu estava dizendo a Nathan que devíamos digitalizar esse mapa para conseguirmos nos organizar melhor, caso o contrário, nunca vamos saber onde já procuramos...

– Estão pensando em bater na porta de cada um desses laboratórios?

Nathan olhou para o amigo, que estalou os dedos – o mapa se fechou e em seguida flutuou para as mãos do rapaz.

– Não, mas assim que libertarmos minha irmã, nós planejamos recrutar alguns outros mutantes e formar uma resistência. Tem muitos laboratórios e muitos mutantes presos, nós precisamos salvá–los – Ele disse, apoiando uma das mãos sobre a mesa onde o mapa se encontrava antes. Kris abriu a boca para dizer algo a ele, mas Nathan levantou a mão, sabendo exatamente o que ele iria dizer – Não disse que estou pedindo pra vocês irem conosco, mas se quiserem, seria ótimo. Nós só precisamos da ajuda de vocês para isso, já que Tao é o único com o poder de controlar o tempo que conhecemos; depois disso, vocês só precisam sair do nosso caminho e só ouvirão falar de nós se realmente for necessário.

– Certo... Mas Tao não é o mutante mais poderoso da história. – Kris disse, olhando para o companheiro que estava escorado em uma parede mais afastada. Yixing também o olhou, parecendo aflito.

– _Nenhum deles sabe...? –_ Nathan disse aos dois através da mente. Tao se aproximou da mesa, olhando para Kris enquanto o fazia.

– Eu vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para lhe ajudar, Nathan. Só preciso... – Ele disse, parando em seguida. Olhava para frente como se visse algo que mais ninguém via, e então pigarreou, voltando a falar. Dessa vez com mais convicção. – Só preciso que me diga o que fazer.

– Confia nele o suficiente para aceitar ordens? – Kyungsoo perguntou.

– Confio. E vocês também deviam. – O moreno murmurou antes de se virar para sair da sala.

Os outros ficaram observando ele sair da sala, sem entender realmente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ninguém percebeu quando os relógios pararam, e nem quando eles voltaram a rodar, quase duas horas depois.

– O que vocês têm em mente agora? – Yixing perguntou.

– Vamos tentar contato com Hyemi, ver se ela consegue captar algo na mente de algum dos cientistas de lá, algo que nos dê uma pista de onde ela está e depois vamos planejar tudo com muito cuidado para atacar. – O amigo de Nathan disse, olhando para o telepata como se perguntasse se havia alguma objeção quanto ao plano dele.

– E quando começamos? – Sehun perguntou, parecendo animado pela primeira vez em anos. Luhan olhou para ele por um tempo, antes de balançar a cabeça e sair da sala.

❝attack:mind❞

Tao encarou a porta do quarto que dividia com Kris por alguns minutos antes de fechar os olhos e se concentrar em parar o tempo; assim que os abriu, viu uma figura vestida de preto parada em frente à porta, de braços cruzados.

– Não deveria fazer isso. Quase perdi o controle na sala de jantar, pode imaginar o que teria acontecido?

– Você sabe que precisa manter o controle independente da situação, é por isso que nós estamos aqui, não é? – O homem respondeu, descruzando os braços.

– Suas constantes viagens vão danificar a linha temporal.

– Desde quando virou perito em viagens no tempo? – O homem perguntou em um tom risonho. Tao apenas o encarou. – Não vai acontecer nada, não se preocupe.

– Como pode ter certeza? Z... Eu sei que quer me ajudar, mas eu me preocupo com o quê acontece com você— com o quê acontece comigo.

– Ah, por favor. Eu não me lembro de ser tão sério assim aos meus vinte anos... – O homem resmungou, esticando as mãos e dobrando os braços atrás da cabeça para tirar a máscara, revelando um rosto idêntico ao de Tao.  – Nós já passamos por essa situação – ele disse, assim que removeu a mascara completamente. – várias e várias vezes, e eu vou continuar a dizer a mesma coisa: não aceito conselhos de ninguém, nem de mim mesmo.

Tao suspirou, se levantando da cama onde estava sentado.

– Quando vou me tornar tão irresponsável assim? – Ele perguntou ao outro, que riu. – Não, sério... Preciso me programar com urgência—seguro de vida, testamento e essas coisas, porque se eu vou ficar assim, então é melhor deixar todo mundo avisado logo...

–Certo, continue com as piadas – O outro disse, voltando a cruzar os braços. – Eu não vim aqui pra discutir a continuidade da linha temporal em que estamos ou qualquer coisa assim, vim pra te avisar do que vai acontecer se você não convencer os outros a ajudar Nathan.

– Você vive me dizendo que não podemos mexer nessas linhas do tempo—

– Não estou dizendo que isso vai acontecer, estou dizendo que se não convencê–los, isso pode acontecer. – O outro explicou, esticando a mão até a testa de Tao que fechou os olhos instintivamente. – Essa visão é de uma versão alternativa nossa, vi isso quando estava no seu lugar – ele explicou, mostrando o que havia visto ao mais novo – quando um outro Z veio me visitar e me convencer do que é certo. – Ele disse, afastando–se de Tao. O moreno abriu os olhos e encarou Z.

– Isso pode mesmo acontecer?

– Pode, e vai se você não começar a ajudar Nathan.

– Por onde eu começo? – Ele perguntou com a voz fraca. O outro sorriu e deu um passo para trás, voltando a colocar a máscara.

– Isso, Zitao, só você pode descobrir; siga todos seus instintos para fazer o que é certo, ajude Nathan e impeça que esse futuro distopico aconteça. – Z disse antes de desaparecer em um feixe de luz.

Tao olhou para o chão, desconcertado, e em seguida olhou para seu relógio. Duas horas haviam se passado desde que ele entrara naquele quarto. Suspirou, imaginando um grande relógio parado voltando a funcionar devagar. Olhou para o relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira, sorrindo ao ver que ele voltava a rodar.

Andou até a porta ainda pensando na conversa que acabara de ter; abriu–a e se deparou com Luhan que parecia pronto para bater na porta.

– Além de controlar o tempo você é vidente? – o mais velho perguntou.

– Não acho que eu seja... – comentou, lembrando–se da visão. – Vamos dizer que eu tenho um timing muito bom. – ele brincou. O mais velho suspirou antes de empurrá–lo de leve para entrar no quarto. – O que foi?

– Sehun.

– Andou brigando com ele de novo? Gege, você sabe que ele ainda se sente mal pelo o quê aconteceu—

– Não, nós não brigamos. Ele está animado demais com essa história de supergrupo, ou sei lá do que o Nathan chama isso. – Luhan explicou, sentando–se na cama do mais novo. Tao suspirou enquanto fechava a porta.

– Luhan—

– Eu nunca o vi tão animado, Tao. Nem mesmo quando Kris deu a ideia de nos unirmos para sobreviver. É estranho ver ele assim depois de tanto tempo...

– O que você queria? Que ele ficasse depressivo a vida inteira depois do que aconteceu?

– Bem, eu... Sim... Sim, eu queria. – Tao suspirou novamente, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto enquanto tentava se acalmar.

– Luhan... Você está sendo egoísta. Muito egoísta pra dizer a verdade.

– Tao—

– Você veio aqui falar comigo, agora senta ai e me escuta. – Ele gritou, empurrando o outro para trás quando o mais velho tentou se levantar. – Quanto tempo vai levar pra que você entenda que Sehun nunca quis te magoar? O que ele vai ter que fazer pra que você pare de querer a infelicidade dele?

– Eu não quero a infelicidade dele, eu só—

– Ah, pelo amor de Deus, não me venha com essa história. Todo mundo aqui, até mesmo o Nathan que mal chegou, sabe que você quer que ele se sinta culpado por uma coisa que você fez! Todos nós sabemos que ele passou meses trancado no quarto, chorando noite após noite, por causa do que você disse pra ele.

Luhan desviou o olhar, encarando o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Tao se virou até chegar a porta, onde se encostou, voltando a encarar o mais velho.

– Você sabe, no fundo você sabe, que tudo que ele mais queria era ter você ao lado dele. Mas você... A única coisa que você queria era ter um capacho.

– Isso não é verdade! Eu—

– Você o quê? Ama ele? Isso não é amor, Luhan.

– Eu fiz muitas coisas por ele, Zitao. Coisas essas que eu não faria por mais ninguém, e como ele me paga? Virando as costas pra mim na primeira oportunidade. – Luhan gritou. Tao tinha quase certeza de que os outros podiam ouvir os gritos.

– Ele não virou as costas pra você! Ele ainda é uma criança, Luhan, o que você pediu a ele é horrível demais até para um adulto, imagine para um adolescente?

– Eu matei por ele, Zitao—

– Isso não muda nada. Você salvou a vida dele, ótimo, parabéns pra você. Mas não é por isso que você tem o direito de pedir o mesmo a ele.

Luhan se calou por um tempo, antes de se levantar da cama e encarar o mais novo.

– Vir aqui te pedir conselho realmente não foi uma boa ideia. – Ele disse. A porta se abriu enquanto eles se encaravam. O loiro voltou a andar, antes de Tao segurá–lo pelo braço.

– Queria ouvir o quê? Que você tem razão em querer que Sehun morra ou mate por você? Não é assim que funciona, Luhan, nem todo mundo é tão cruel quanto você. – Tao disse soltando o braço do mais velho em seguida.

O loiro saiu do quarto sem olhá–lo.

❝attack:mind❞

 _“Nathan”_ O rapaz ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Parecia um sussurro, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estar longe demais.

 _“Hyemi?”_ Perguntou de volta, em sua mente.

Projetou com mais força do que o necessário, fazendo com que os outros presentes à mesa ouvissem também. Assim que se deu conta do que havia feito, resolveu colocar todos na conversa também. Sua cabeça iria doer depois, mas era melhor do que deixar todos curiosos. Respirou fundo e envolveu a mente dos outros, conectando–as a sua. A sensação quente era desconhecida pela maioria deles – apenas Luhan e os amigos de Nathan haviam sentido aquilo antes – mas era boa, de uma forma estranha.

 _“Eles querem nos mudar de local. Descobriram o que vocês estão tentando fazer”_ A voz infantil respondeu. Doze pares de olhos se voltaram para Nathan.

_“O quê?”_

_“Alguém contou para eles— Ah, não. A doutora Park está aqui...”_ Ela disse. Por um momento todos sentiram uma espécie de choque em suas mentes, antes de ouvirem o grito da criança.

– Hyemi! – Nathan gritou, se levantando bruscamente. Levou uma das mãos à cabeça e se apoiou na mesa com a outra. Sentiu uma dor forte e antes que a mesma atingisse os outros ele removeu a conexão bruscamente. Os outros soltaram grunhidos ao ouvir um estalo alto perto de seus ouvidos e sentirem o calor que antes invadia suas mentes sumir. – Não... – Ele murmurou, fechando os olhos com força. Outra onda de dor o atingiu e ele arfou, perdendo a força nas pernas.

 _“Não, por favor, pare...”_ Ele ouviu a irmã implorar. Ouviu uma risada feminina e um som alto. Outro grito. Outra onda de dor.

Ele gritou com todas as forças que tinha e se encolheu enquanto continuava a pressionar a cabeça.

– Nathan – Lizzy gritou, se jogando ao lado do amigo. – Por favor, Nathan, desfaça a conexão com ela.

– Não—

– Você está sofrendo, Nathan.

– Eu não vou deixar a minha irmã! – Ele gritou. – Não outra vez!

– Nathan—

– Hyemi – ele começou a murmurar quando parou de sentir a dor forte em sua cabeça. Havia algo errado.

 _“Muito bem, querida...”_ Ele ouviu uma voz fraca dizer a ele—a ele não, a Hyemi— enquanto gemidos de dor muito baixos ecoavam em sua mente.

– Não... Não! – ele gritou novamente, fechando os olhos com força. Sentiu os olhos arderem. – Hyemi...

Nathan não percebeu quando Yixing saiu de seu lugar na mesa e caminhou até o seu lado. Também não sentiu nada quando o outro colocou uma mão em sua testa e lhe tirou a consciência. Lizzy olhou horrorizada para o moreno, que suspirou antes de passar um dos braços por baixo dos de Nathan.

– Ele só está dormindo, não se preocupe.

– Ele vai ficar bem? – Ela perguntou, ajudando–o a levantar o mais velho.

– Vai... Pelo menos por enquanto. – Yixing murmurou.

❝attack:mind❞

– Doutora?

– Sim?

– Tem certeza de que é seguro usar esse tipo de tratamento em uma criança? – a enfermeira perguntou enquanto preparava os calmantes que injetariam na garota. A outra mulher se virou lentamente para encará–la.

– Está questionando a minha autoridade?

– Claro que não, doutora. É só que... As doses que a senhora recomendou para mantê–la desacordada enquanto transportamos ela é demais até para adultos.

A médica suspirou, pousando uma das mãos na maca onde a garota estava deitada.

– Essa menina é poderosa demais. Uma dose comum não faria nem cócegas nela. Precisamos tomar cuidado com esses seres, senhorita Lee, eles sabem como enganar as pessoas. – Ela respondeu, olhando para a garota deitada na maca.

A enfermeira assentiu mesmo sabendo que a outra não estava lhe olhando naquele momento. Pegou uma das seringas e estendeu para a médica, virou–se novamente enquanto pegava o cateter, uma bolsa de soro e outra seringa.

– Hora de dormir, Hyemi... – A médica murmurou enquanto perfurava a pele do braço da menina e, com a ajuda da enfermeira, colocava o cateter que levaria o soro da bolsa que a outra mulher agora pendurava em um gancho, até a veia da criança. – Nos vemos amanhã para mais uma sessão, sim? – Murmurou novamente assim que teve certeza de que o soro misturado ao calmante fluía até a veia da mais nova.

A enfermeira saiu da sala antes que pudesse perceber como a médica olhava para a garota, uma mistura de carinho, medo e repulsa. Alguém pigarreou da porta e a médica se virou.

– Max me mandou aqui para dizer que está fazendo um bom trabalho, Luna. – Krystal disse enquanto entrava na sala.

– Vocês vão cumprir com o combinado, não é?

– É claro. Seus serviços são apreciados pelos homens sombra, a recompensa que você receberá será a melhor possível – Krystal respondeu sorrindo perversamente para a outra. – E os exames pendentes?

– Não podemos fazer nenhum exame com ela – Luna disse, apontando para a garota com o dedão – mesmo enquanto ela estiver dopada, precisamos que os cientistas consigam atualizar o inibidor o mais rápido possível.

– Cuidarei para que eles o façam, os colares precisam mesmo ser atualizados de tempos em tempos – a ruiva disse. – E aquele mutante que vocês estavam de olho? – Perguntou, observando com atenção cada movimento que Luna fazia. A médica caminhou até uma das mesas de metal e pegou uma prancheta, virando algumas páginas até parar em uma específica.

– O nome dele é Luhan, é um telecinético. – Luna começou. – Ainda estamos estudando a dimensão dos poderes dele, então não podemos mandar nenhuma equipe atrás dele ainda.

– Entendo...

– E tem outra coisa.

– O quê?

– Aquele mutante que foi capturado pela nossa equipe de interrogação...

– O que tem ele?

– Como você deve saber, os amigos conseguiram resgatá–lo, matando toda a nossa equipe.

– Sim eu sei disso, fale logo o quê—

– Ele é um mutante nível Alfa.

Krystal prendeu a respiração. Mutantes nível Alfa não deveriam ser afetados pelos colares inibidores, assim como os nível Omega, eles eram poderosos demais para que aquela tecnologia bloqueasse seus poderes mesmo que parcialmente.

– É impossível...

– Aparentemente, ele apenas estava brincando com a nossa equipe de interrogação... Ele poderia ter fugido antes, mas parece que ele estava protegendo algo, ou alguém...

– Os amigos dele, talvez? – Krystal falou mais para si do que para a outra.

– Não acho que seja isso, tem mais alguma coisa por trás desse mutante que ainda não sabemos...

 _“Ouviu isso?”_ Duas vozes distintas projetaram para diferentes pessoas. Hyemi, que estava apenas um pouco grogue, projetou para Lizzy; enquanto Krystal para um de seus chefes.

 _“Ouvi. Obrigado por me manter informado”_ Uma voz respondeu à de Krystal.

Hyemi não precisava ler a mente de Krystal para saber que ela estava falando com alguém, apenas se certificou de bloquear seus pensamentos como outro telepata havia lhe ensinado. Ela também não esperou a resposta de Lizzy antes de fazê–lo, impedindo que a mais velha também ouvisse o que ela estava ouvindo.

– Trate de descobrir, precisamos tirar esse mutante e os amigos dele do nosso caminho o quanto antes.

– Pensei que Max iria fazer isso – Luna comentou, colocando a prancheta em uma das mesas de metal. Krystal riu.

– Ele não é do tipo que gosta de sujar as mãos, Luna. É por isso que eu e você estamos aqui. – Ela respondeu, se virando para sair da sala. Luna a seguiu momentos depois.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

– Aqui estamos nós outra vez – Nathan ouviu alguém dizer, sua cabeça doía demais para identificar a voz masculina que ecoava pela sala. – Acho que a única diferença é que hoje você não está amarrado...

– Yixing?

– O próprio – Yixing respondeu, sorrindo para o homem na maca.

– Estou desacordado há muito tempo? – Perguntou, se sentando na maca enquanto massageava uma das têmporas.

Ouviu passos próximos a si e abriu os olhos para encarar o homem de branco. Yixing ainda sorria para si enquanto estendia um copo de metal; encarou o copo por um tempo antes de olhar desconfiado para o outro.

– Ah, pelo amor de Deus, nós já passamos dessa fase – Yixing resmungou, revirando os olhos. – É água, pode tomar...

– Você ainda não me respondeu – Nathan disse enquanto pegava o copo.

– Eu fiz você dormir depois do seu ataque de pelanca – Yixing desconversou, apoiando uma das mãos na maca em que Nathan estava sentado. – Lizzy me ajudou a te trazer pra cá... Ela não quis sair daqui para dormir então tive que fazer ela desmaiar – Ele comentou enquanto apontava com o dedão para uma maca em frente à que Nathan estava.

– Yixing...

– Certo, você está a quase vinte horas desacordado – O mais baixo respondeu, suspirando ao ver o telepata saltar da maca.

– O quê? Você me apagou por um dia inteiro? – Gritou, jogando o copo no chão.

Yixing o encarou por um tempo antes de se abaixar para pegar o copo.

– Você tem sérios problemas de temperamento, meu caro. – Comentou enquanto levantava. Virou-se para uma das mesas que ali havia e depositou o copo nela.

– E você é psicólogo por acaso?

– Não, mas eu sou médico... Ou era. – Murmurou sem olhar para o outro. Sentiu algo em sua cabeça antes de imagens de salas de aula e cadáveres invadirem sua mente, se virou bruscamente encarando o outro com raiva. – Pare.

– O que aconteceu pra você desistir, Yixing? – Perguntou, observando atentamente as imagens que invadiam as mentes de ambos.

– Pare com isso, agora! – Yixing gritou, levando as mãos a cabeça quando uma lembrança em particular apareceu.

Estava sentado em uma sala junto a outros residentes quando uma mulher enfurecida entrou pela porta gritando com ele. _“Você! Seu monstro, o que fez com o meu filho?”_ Ela perguntou enquanto arrastava um garoto para dentro da sala. O menino que antes parecia perfeitamente normal agora estava com uma aparência estranha, a pele antes branca agora azulada. Os olhos desfocados encaravam todos os médicos sentados em frente a si, um sorriso se abriu quando visualizou Yixing. _“Papai”_ Ele murmurou. Yixing se levantou assustado, olhando da mulher para a criança. _“O— Do quê você me chamou?”_ Perguntou, voltando a encarar a mulher.

– Pare! – Gritou novamente, fechando os olhos com força enquanto sentia um nó em sua garganta. Não percebeu quando os outros entraram na sala e encararam os dois assustados. Levantou a cabeça para encarar Nathan que não esboçava reação nenhuma. Continuou a assistir a lembrança, sem forças para se levantar.

_“É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Zhang Yixing_ ” A mulher disse, dando ênfase no nome do rapaz. “ _Ele é seu filho_ ” Ela continuou, empurrando a criança na direção dele. O menino tropeçou e, se não tivesse se apoiado nas pernas de Yixing, teria caído. “ _Você... Como pode esconder isso de mim?_ ” Ele perguntou enquanto pousava uma das mãos sobre a cabeça do menino que agora esfregava o rosto em sua calça branca. “ _Eu não escondi nada de você, estive te procurando por anos para te entregar... essa coisa_ ” Ela disse, a repulsa evidente em sua voz ao falar da criança.

– Eu já mandei parar com isso – Yixing disse enquanto se levantava com a ajuda de Kyungsoo. Nathan continuou a lhe encarar.

– Você tinha um filho, Yixing?

– Cale a boca!

– Não aguentou saber o que ele era, não é?

– Cale a porcaria da boca!

– E então você descobriu que todas as cirurgias muito bem sucedidas, todas as doenças incuráveis de pacientes que passaram por você que misteriosamente desapareceram, não eram milagre...

– Eu mandei calar a boca seu desgraçado – Gritou enquanto avançava em Nathan, puxando-lhe para perto de si pela gola da camiseta. – Você não tem o direito de invadir a minha cabeça e brincar de locadora com ela, seu filho da mãe.

– E você? Tinha direito de matar uma criança? – Nathan gritou de volta. – Seu próprio filho, Yixing—

Yixing não o deixou terminar, acertando um soco em seu rosto. Nathan se desequilibrou e deu dois passos para trás.

– Se você soubesse antes o que era, teria matado ele?

– Cala a boca! – Acertou outro soco, dessa vez com mais força. Nathan caiu, empurrando a maca para trás ao tentar se apoiar.

_“Ele é um monstro!”_ A mulher gritou. “ _Não é só a pele dele que é estranha, tudo dele é!”_ Ela continuou. O menino parecia ignorá-la, esfregando o rosto na perna de Yixing enquanto murmurava _“Papai”._ Os médicos continuavam calados, até que uma das enfermeiras se abaixou ao lado da criança. _“Qual o seu nome, querido?”_ Ela perguntou em uma voz doce. O menino olhou para ela confuso. _“Nome?”_ Ele perguntou de volta, a voz baixa e insegura. A enfermeira afirmou com a cabeça. _“Não teve coragem de dar um nome a ele? E o monstro é o menino? Que tipo de mãe você é?”_ Um dos médicos gritou, parando ao lado de Yixing.

Outro soco fora desferido contra Nathan, que continuava a recuar. Alguma coisa estava errada, ele soubera disso ao perceber que os socos de Yixing não só doíam, como também ardiam como se queimassem de dentro para fora.

– Pare de revirar a minha cabeça, agora! – Yixing vociferou, sem parar de socar o mais alto. – Você não tem o direito de fazer isso, não quando eu estava ajudando você, desgraçado.

– Yixing pare! – Minseok gritou, correndo junto a Kyungsoo para segurá-lo. Ao encostarem no moreno, uma espécie de choque percorreu as mãos de ambos, que se afastaram enquanto grunhiam de dor. Encararam-se antes de olhar para trás, vendo os outros nove assistirem a cena incrédulos. _Onde estava o homem calmo que se recusava a usar violência?_

_“Não é meu filho! É um monstro! Vocês não fazem ideia do que ele é capaz de fazer! Essa criatura está me deixando louca há quatro anos!”_

– Pare! – Nathan disse enquanto fazia com que as imagens parassem também. Yixing continuava a lhe socar. – Pare! – Gritou, esticando uma das mãos para segurar o punho de Yixing. O moreno parou, não por vontade própria, mas porque Luhan havia forçado-o a parar. Encarou o telepata em sua frente, o rosto de Nathan estava vermelho e em alguns pontos sangrava. Yixing sentiu o próprio rosto doer e percebeu que o outro enviava a ele a dor que sentia.

Saiu de cima do mais alto enquanto respirava com dificuldade, o nó em sua garganta evoluíra para um choro compulsivo. Encarou as mãos enquanto sentia as lágrimas escorrerem.

“ _Papai, por favor... Por favor, não faça nada com ela, ela não tem culpa_ ” O menino pedia, agarrado as pernas de Yixing. A mulher encarava assustada uma das enfermeiras que tentara bater nela. “ _Ela não entende papai, a deixe ir, por favor,_ ”.

Levou as mãos ao rosto enquanto deixava-se cair no chão, chorando tudo o que não havia chorado em anos.

“ _Eu... Nós dois vamos ficar bem, ok? Eu vou cuidar de você_ ” Ele dissera ao menino momentos depois, quando a mãe dele havia ido embora. A criança sorriu para ele novamente. “ _Promete?_ ” Perguntou passando os braços por trás do pescoço do médico, abraçando-o de forma desajeitada. Yixing correspondeu o abraço, acariciando a cabeça da criança. Seu filho. “ _Eu prometo_ ”

– Eu não matei ele... – Murmurou entre soluços. – Eu não— Não matei ele, eu nunca faria isso...

– Yixing – Luhan chamou, abaixando-se ao lado do amigo que permanecia com as mãos no rosto.

– Eu não matei o meu filho. Luhan... Eu nunca mataria ninguém – Yixing disse, virando-se para olhar o loiro.

– Eu sei... – Luhan murmurou, abraçando o mais novo. Encarou Nathan enquanto passava as mãos nas costas do moreno.

Nathan suspirou.

– Sei que você acha que fez o certo, mas nada justifica a morte de um menino.

– Eu não matei o meu filho! – Yixing gritou novamente. – Você não entende! Não viu nem metade do que aconteceu!

– O quê? Agora quer que eu entre na sua mente? Sinceramente, doutor, você é muito indeciso.

– Eu não quero que entre na minha cabeça, não quero nem sonhar que você está tentando – respondeu, levantando-se do chão. – Eu não matei ele.

– Então o que aconteceu? Eu vi você com a mão no peito do menino, vi você arrancando o coração dele. Não vi do ponto de vista de outra pessoa, vi do seu ponto de vista, eu vi o que você fez!

– Eu... Ele precisava de uma cirurgia. Ninguém além de alguns médicos sabiam que ele era meu filho... Que ele era diferente... O engraçado é que o poder dele era exatamente o oposto do meu... Eu curava as pessoas, ele machucava. – Yixing começou, encarando um ponto qualquer na parede. – Depois da cirurgia... Escuta, isso não é da sua conta. Eu não matei o meu filho, e esse não é o motivo pelo qual eu parei de exercer a minha profissão.

–Se não matou ele então—

– Ele não morreu! Eu operei ele, toquei o coração dele, sim, mas ele não morreu. – Yixing disse rispidamente.

– A sala atrás dessa... – Baekhyun começou, olhando para uma das paredes.

– Ele está vivo então? Você mantém essa sala aqui pra cuidar dele?

– Eu já disse que isso não é da sua conta, Nathan. Você já fez demais hoje... Em pensar que eu estava cuidando de você como eu cuido de um amigo... – Murmurou enquanto se dirigia para a parede que Baekhyun encarava momentos antes.

– Você sabe melhor do que eu que só estava cuidando de mim por causa de seu juramento como médico. – Nathan disse. Yixing parou com a mão no ar, prestes a tocar em um ponto da parede; virou-se para Nathan encarando-o com o cenho franzido.

– Lizzy vai acordar daqui a pouco, se eu fosse você dava um jeito nessa sua cara... – Disse a ele, sorrindo docemente em seguida. Virou-se para a parede e tocou na mesma, que se abriu revelando uma sala completamente branca. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse ver o que havia lá dentro a parede se fechou.

❝attack:mind❞

– O que você fez com o Yixing foi horrível – Kyungsoo disse a Nathan horas depois. Estavam sozinhos na cozinha enquanto os outros arrumavam a sala de Yixing.

– Ele mereceu. – Nathan respondeu. Gemeu de dor ao ter o rosto pressionado com mais força que o necessário.

– Não se esqueça, ó grande mente, que nós estamos te ajudando não por você ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas sim porque não queremos que aconteça com a gente o mesmo que aconteceu com aqueles mutantes. – Kyungsoo disse voltando a passar o pano molhado no rosto do mais alto.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Nathan perguntou, segurando uma das mãos de Kyungsoo para que pudessem se olhar. Kyungsoo suspirou, abaixando a mão.

– Quero dizer que é melhor começar a tentar simpatizar com o resto de nós, se não quiser ser jogado naqueles laboratórios na primeira oportunidade.

– Fariam isso? – Perguntou em um tom divertido.

– Faríamos pior, se quer saber. – Junmyeon respondeu antes de Kyungsoo. Sentou-se de frente para Nathan, o cenho franzido enquanto o encarava.

– Ah, como sempre você é um amor de pessoa, Junmyeon.

– Não sei se se esqueceu, mas está em desvantagem aqui. Kyungsoo poderia apertar seu pescoço e eu poderia afogar você. De dentro pra fora. – Junmyeon rebateu, sorrindo perversamente ao esclarecer a ultima parte.

– Estou morrendo de medo—

– Eu já te avisei Nathan, só estamos fazendo isso por um motivo, e não é por você ser carismático. – Kyungsoo sibilou, apertando o rosto do mais alto novamente.

– Certo, entendi, pode me soltar agora?

– Yixing se trancou no quarto. – Chanyeol disse assim que entrou na cozinha. Dirigiu-se a geladeira, tirando um pote branco do congelador.

– Conseguiram ver o que tem dentro da sala? – Junmyeon perguntou antes que o mais novo saísse do local.

– Não, mas Baekhyun disse que vai conversar com ele pra tentar entender o porquê de tanto segredo sobre esse filho...

– Vocês realmente tem muitos segredos, e ainda se julgam amigos... – Nathan murmurou.

– Me diga Nathan, Lizzy e aquele seu amigo esquizito sabem que você é um sádico filho da puta? – Chanyeol perguntou, jogando o pote em cima da bancada.

– Chanyeol!

– Não, tudo bem, Kyungsoo. Eu já estou me acostumando com isso, vocês são mais hostis do que costumam contar. E a resposta, Chanyeol, é não. Por que eu não sou sádico.

– Claro que não é você só ferrou com a cabeça do Yixing e ficou assistindo enquanto ele chorava.

– Se eu me lembro bem, seu amiguinho santo fez questão de quebrar a minha cara usando algum tipo de veneno.

– Veneno?

– Só porque você resolveu que brincar de cinema com a cabeça dele era uma boa ideia.

– Dá pra ouvir vocês do quarto do Yixing. – Baekhyun resmungou ao entrar na cozinha, sentando-se ao lado de Junmyeon.

– Nathan, você disse veneno?

– O que mais você acha que ferrou a minha cara desse jeito? Força física não foi. – Nathan revirou os olhos, gemendo ao ter o rosto pressionado com força.

– Mas... Yixing não é um toxicinetico... – Junmyeon murmurou mais para si do que para os outros presentes.

– Como você sabe o nome disso?

– Não te interessa.

– Vocês são estúpidos? É claro que isso tem a ver com o filho dele. – Baekhyun disse, encarando o mármore da bancada que separava a cozinha ao meio.

– Acha que o Yixing roubou os poderes do filho dele? – Chanyeol perguntou.

– Roubar, não, mas já se esqueceram do que ele nos contou quando nos conhecemos? Ele não simplesmente cura as pessoas, às vezes ele absorve aquilo que ele não consegue curar. – Baekhyun esclareceu, levantando o rosto para encarar o companheiro.

– ... Está dizendo que Yixing absorveu os poderes do filho dele para salvá-lo? – Kyungsoo perguntou, parando de limpar o rosto de Nathan.

– O que mais seria? O que mais deixaria Yixing com medo de tocar qualquer pessoa nesse mundo? Luhan sabe melhor do que ninguém aqui que ele só o abraçou porque os dois estavam com camadas intermináveis de pano impedindo o contato direto da pele.

Junmyeon sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. Se levantou enquanto pegava o celular para olhar a mensagem que havia recebido; suspirou ao ler o conteúdo, levantando o rosto para se certificar de que nenhum dos presentes tentaria ler a mensagem ou o que ele estava escrevendo.

– Ele ainda não abriu a porta? – Chanyeol perguntou a Baekhyun, mudando de assunto antes que se irritasse mais com Nathan.

– Não, nem um milímetro. – O ruivo suspirou, apoiando a cabeça em um dos braços. – Luhan e Tao estão tentando convencê-lo a abrir antes que eles a derrubem.

– E onde Jongin está? Ele não poderia entrar lá? – Kyungsoo perguntou, entregando um pano limpo a Nathan para que ele terminasse de limpar o rosto.

– Poderia, mas você sabe que Yixing gosta de inventar coisas, ele pode ter colocado alguma armadilha dentro do quarto. – Baekhyun disse incerto, evitando olhar para o mais novo.

– Tradução, Jongin está dormindo. – Chanyeol murmurou, abrindo o pote branco que havia pegado minutos antes.

O ruivo olhou para Chanyeol incrédulo, antes de suspirar e afirmar com a cabeça.

Junmyeon terminou de digitar e se sentou novamente, encarando um ponto qualquer na parede. Não percebeu que chamavam seu nome até uma luz forte surgir diante de seus olhos, fazendo-o gritar tanto pela intensidade da mesma quanto pelo susto.

– O que foi agora? – Perguntou enquanto esfregava os olhos.

– Kyungsoo estava explicando que teremos que gastar mais que o de costume por causa dessa operação ultra secreta. – Baekhyun disse, esticando uma das mãos para diminuir a luz no cômodo.

– Vocês sabem a senha do cartão, comprem o que quiserem – ele disse impaciente, esfregando os olhos com mais força enquanto saia da cozinha.

A luz voltou ao normal aos poucos. Baekhyun desviou o olhar das costas do mais velho para os outros três em frente a ele.

– Alguém entendeu isso?

– Não, mas acho melhor a gente começar a focar nesse plano louco antes que o Nathan resolva brincar de locadora com a cabeça de mais alguém. – Chanyeol disse sarcasticamente pouco antes de sair com o pote branco que havia tirado do congelador.

❝attack:mind❞

– Conseguiram encontrar a mutante rastreadora? – Luna perguntou a Krystal enquanto examinava um dos mutantes mortos durante o experimento para encontrar a cura para a mutação.

– O—O quê? – Krystal perguntou surpresa.

Luna riu. Largou o bisturi em cima do corpo do mutante e se virou para a mais nova, sorrindo falsamente para ela.

– Eu mantenho todos os arquivos guardados num HD pessoal, sei de tudo que acontece em todos os laboratórios mesmo sem estar lá. Você deveria saber disso, foi você quem me forneceu a tecnologia.

– Não só a tecnologia, mas os locais também se lembre disso. – Krystal murmurou. Mexeu-se de forma desconfortável, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro continuamente até sentir um calor reconfortante em sua mente. – Quer fazer o favor de continuar? Não tenho o dia todo.

– Você é engraçada. – Luna disse em tom risonho, voltando a pegar o bisturi e cortando o peito do mutante. – Eu até gosto disso, mas às vezes a sua voz me irrita.

– Que bom pra você. – Krystal disse desinteressada. – E então? O que temos ai?

– Esse aqui controlava ondas eletromagnéticas. Assim como aquela sua amiga... Qual o nome dela?

– Bora.

– Sim. Os dois compartilhavam o mesmo poder, o que é engraçado, já que eles não têm o mesmo tipo sanguíneo nem nada assim.

– Ahn? O que quer dizer com isso? – Krystal olhou-a desconfiada. Luna deu de ombros antes de continuar.

– A maioria dos mutantes que conheci que tinham o mesmo poder eram parentes.

– Luna, você só conheceu dois mutantes pessoalmente. Nathan e Hyeri. E os dois estão sob nossa custodia. – Krystal murmurou, massageando uma das têmporas. – E você não sabe nem metade sobre as mutações causadas pelo gene X, não tente parecer inteligente.

– Eu—

– Continue a droga da autópsia, nós não somos amigas pra ficar batendo papo desnecessário na hora do trabalho.

– Certo.  – Luna murmurou descontente, puxando a pele do cadáver com uma mão enquanto a prendia com um grampo de metal, podendo ver os órgãos internos do homem. – Incrível...

– O que é incrível?

– Nossa vacina não o matou...

– O quê? Então do quê ele morreu se não foi por causa da vacina? – Krystal perguntou, andando até parar ao lado da médica.

– Nossa vacina teve outro efeito, ela envelheceu o mutante por dentro, ele morreu de causas naturais. – Ela disse, esticando um papel com o resultado de um exame feito anteriormente para Krystal. – Isso explica o resultado do nosso exame anterior não ter detectado os compostos químicos da vacina. O corpo absorveu tudo e acelerou o envelhecimento.

– Então... Nossa cura não cura, envelhece?

– Sim, simplificando é isso.

Krystal encarou o resultado do exame por mais alguns minutos, enquanto Luna voltava a analisar os órgãos do homem, exclamando o quanto aquele efeito colateral era incrível. A mais nova bufou, jogando o papel no chão enquanto caminhava em direção á saída.

– Resolva isso, Luna. Changmin irá arrancar a sua cabeça se não der a ele a primeira versão completa da vacina até o mês que vem. – Gritou para a médica que continuava a mexer no corpo, batendo a porta em seguida.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Hyeri se encolhia a cada pensamento repulsivo que ouvia, vindos dos cientistas e dos enfermeiros do local onde ela se encontrava.

Apesar de todas as camadas de concreto que haviam colocado nas paredes da sala destinada a ela, a garota conseguia ouvir com perfeição todos os pensamentos das pessoas naquele prédio. Ela sabia que aquelas pessoas trabalhavam para alguém que, assim como ela e como o irmão, era um telepata; isso significava que ela não poderia tentar entrar na mente de ninguém ali sem que o telepata descobrisse, mesmo assim ela sempre tentava ver nos pensamentos dos enfermeiros alguma imagem do lugar em que estavam, quando eles ficavam tempo o suficiente em sua cela.

“Boa tarde” Um enfermeiro disse enquanto entrava com um carrinho cheio de comida na cela da garota. A porta atrás dele se fechou. “Me disseram que hoje era seu aniversario então preparei bastante comida pra você.” O rapaz continuou, mesmo que Hyeri permanecesse calada. _“Se ela não comer nada nós vamos ter problemas”_ Ele pensava. _“Ele não vai gostar nada de saber que a menina não está se alimentando direito vai destruir esse lugar mais do que já quer ele vai me deixar maluco assim como ele prometeu vai fazer da minha vida um inferno vai—“_

_“Você pensa alto demais”_ Ela projetou para ele, olhando-o do canto em que se encontrava. _“Se quer uma dica, pensar aqui dentro é perigoso demais, até mesmo pra mim”_ Ela continuou. O rapaz fez um som estranho com a garganta.

“Você está lendo a minha mente?” Ele perguntou em um murmúrio.

“Mentes não são livros, você não pode simplesmente abri-las e lê-las.” Ela rebateu, se levantando com certa dificuldade. “Você sente um calor estranho na sua cabeça às vezes, sentiu ele agora, não foi?” O rapaz afirmou com a cabeça. “Isso significa que tem alguém tentando entrar na sua mente. É complicado explicar isso...”

“Então não explique, coma” Ele disse rapidamente. Hyeri franziu o cenho.

“Eu não—“

“Nathan não ia gostar de te ver assim, parecendo um esqueleto.” Ele murmurou novamente, apoiando uma das mãos no carrinho de comida.  A garota olhou-o de forma estranha. “Você tem que se alimentar, os remédios que eles injetam em você são muito fortes.”

“Meu organismo absorve todos eles mais rápido do que—“

“ —Do que humanos comuns, eu sei. Me escute, você mesma disse que não é seguro pensar alto por aqui, não é? Falar também não é seguro então só vou te dizer uma vez, seu irmão está pronto pra te tirar daqui, você tem que estar pronta pra sair daqui também, do contrário vocês sairão desse lugar asqueroso direto pra uma emergência, você está péssima. Seu irmão conta comigo pra te deixar saudável até que ele possa tomar conta de você.”

“Você conhece mesmo o meu irmão? Ele te ameaçou?” Ela perguntou ao rapaz que se dirigia a saída.

“Coma” Ele ordenou quando a porta se abriu.

Já do lado de fora ele acenou para um dos guardas quando o mesmo fechou a porta. Continuou andando em direção a saída até que sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, se apoiando na parede pouco antes de cair.

_“Se lembre do que eu te disse quando você pôs os pés nesse lugar pela primeira vez. Não aceito traições.”_ Uma voz eletrônica pareceu gritar em seu ouvido, logo em seguida ele sentiu-se tonto e deslizou pela parede sem conseguir se apoiar mais.

Tentou gritar, mas tudo o que saia de sua boca eram murmúrios desconexos. Um dos guardas se aproximou dele e tocou sua testa por um momento antes de se virar e esticar a mão na direção da porta da cela de Hyeri; a porta se abriu e a garota saiu de lá, correndo até o enfermeiro.

“Quem está na sua mente?” Três vozes diferentes gritaram para o homem que continuava a sentir-se mal. Hyeri controlava os dois guardas designados a ela. _“Quem está na sua mente?”_ Ela repetiu, projetando na mente do enfermeiro. A dor de cabeça cessou aos poucos e ele pode ver com clareza o rosto da menina a sua frente.

“Não sei” Ele murmurou. Hyeri franziu o cenho quando sentiu alguém tentando invadir _sua mente._

_“Não é educado entrar na mente das pessoas sem pedir permissão.”_ Ela projetou para a pessoa. Sentiu todas as mentes do prédio com mais força do que o normal. _“Quem é você? O que você quer comigo?”_

_“Ah, minha pequena e adorável telepata... nós dois precisávamos mesmo nos encontrar, mas nessa situação...? Como deixar essa oportunidade passar, como deixá-la escapar por entre os dedos...”_

_“Sua mente é igual a dos loucos desse lugar, você controla eles, não é?”_

_“Controlar mentes... seria adorável ver você fazer isso também, querida Hyeri... Por que— Porque não permite que eu te ensine o que você tem de saber sobre seus poderes porque não me deixa ver o que você pensa porque—“_

_“Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!”_ Projetou com mais força do que costumava fazer, sentindo mentes além das paredes do laboratório, podia sentir, mesmo que fracamente, o calor que emanava da mente de seu irmão. _“Não preciso de você pra saber o que é certo ou errado, eu sei muito bem me virar sozinha.”_

_“Você é tão pequena... como consegue controlar um poder tão grande?”_

_“Saia da minha mente se não quiser que eu mesma o faça por você.”_

_“Ah... realmente uma pena, Hyeri. Mas nós dois nos encontraremos em breve, eu creio.”_

Assim que sentiu que o outro telepata não tentava mais entrar em sua mente, Hyeri se virou para o enfermeiro.

“Você vai ficar bem, não vai?” Ela perguntou baixo, o homem assentiu. Ela sentia a incerteza emanando dele. “Quando sair daqui— quando ver o meu irmão, você—“

“Volte para a sua cela.” Ele mandou, pousando uma das mãos na cabeça da menina. “Coma o que puder, não se preocupe comigo. Eu sou só um humano fraco que segue as ordens de quem pagar mais.”

“Você não é uma pessoa ruim, eu sei disso.”

“Volte para a sua cela” Ele disse uma ultima vez antes de se levantar e sair do campo de visão da garota.

Hyeri se virou para os dois guardas parados cada um de um lado dela.

“Vocês dois estão livres do meu controle mental há muito tempo... porque não me impediram?”

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. A garota deixou-se ser levada para a cela novamente.

❝attack:mind❞

_“Mais um jovem desaparecido durante o feriado fez contato com a família.”_

A noticia parecia ecoar em sua cabeça desde que a ouvira durante o único momento do dia em que a televisão da sala ficava ligada para que ele e os outros se informassem sobre o que o Luna andava fazendo.

O resto do dia era dedicado a treinamentos e a sondagens, com ele fazendo parte de cada uma delas desde que Nathan decidira alugar um carro a cada semana para passar perto dos laboratórios.

Apesar de ser mais fácil para ele conviver com o telepata do que para os outros, estar ao lado de alguém que lembrava tanto Luhan em vários aspectos o assustava tanto quanto a lembrança do que o outro fizera consigo no passado; Sehun não sabia se era uma coisa boa ou ruim gostar da companhia do outro homem quando todos os seus amigos pareciam odiá-lo com todas as forças de seu ser.

“Sehun.” Nathan chamou, percebendo que o outro encarava o nada a sua frente sem realmente prestar atenção. “No que está pensando?”

“Você mesmo poderia ver”

“Você é o único em quem eu confio o suficiente para não entrar na mente.” O telepata admitiu, virando-se para o moreno. “Prefiro que você me diga o que tem que dizer.”

“Me sinto honrado...” Murmurou sem olhar o outro. “Posso saber o porquê?”

“Por que tudo o que eu tinha que saber sobre você eu soube na noite em que nos conhecemos.” Nathan respondeu. Sehun se virou para olhá-lo. “Você, diferente dos seus amigos, não tem medo nem vergonha do seu passado. Você o aceita mesmo que ele seja doloroso, porque você é o que é agora por causa do que lhe aconteceu.”

Sehun não se sentiu surpreso ao ouvir aquilo.

“Às vezes eu acho que não estou sendo justo comigo mesmo por ter perdoado ele” O moreno murmurou, voltando a olhar pra frente.

“Não estaria sendo justo com nenhum dos dois se não o fizesse.” O telepata respondeu, esticando a mão para forçar o outro a olhá-lo. “Sehun, você ama ele. Se ficasse o resto da vida remoendo o que ele fez, sofreria mais do que já sofre.”

Antes que pudesse responder o outro, Sehun viu pelo canto do olho uma movimentação estranha perto de onde eles estavam. Desvencilhou-se do telepata e virou na direção em que um homem alto surgira do nada, parecendo andar até o carro.

“Mas o que—“ Nathan começou a falar, os olhos se arregalando ao conseguir ler os pensamentos do homem. “É ele! Sehun, esse é um dos homens por trás dessa operação!” Ele murmurou, concentrando-se em proteger tanto a mente de Sehun quanto a dele. _“Siga a minha deixa, Sehun. Este homem está sendo controlado por outro telepata, mas não é ele quem mantém Hyeri presa, ele é uma distração.”_

O homem parou ao lado do carro e bateu na janela algumas vezes. Nathan esticou o braço para abri-la.

“Não sei se você sabe, Nathan, mas esse é um local restrito.” O homem disse, a voz melodiosa parecendo rastejar até eles.

“Não sei se você sabe, mas eu não ligo muito pra essas restrições.” O telepata respondeu. “Como sabe o meu nome?”

“Fui eu quem permitiu a sua saída, meu caro. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso, não é? Por que não me conta como encontrou um dos nossos queridos reis?” Perguntou em tom debochado, esticando a mão para tocar o rosto de Sehun.

“ _Não deixe ele te tocar!”_

“Encoste em mim e vai desejar não ter nascido” Ele sibilou para o homem que riu baixo. _“Se ele não é o chefe, quem é ele?”_

“Que fofo, não é? Ele tem a língua afiada demais pra quem sofreu tanto na vida...”

“O que você quer? Suponho que se quisesse nos prender ali dentro ou nos matar, já o teria feito” O telepata murmurou, olhando para frente e notando uma movimentação estranha perto do prédio. _“Ele é um impostor. Estou certo de que os poderes dele tem algo a ver com absorção. Quando eu der o sinal, jogue-o na parede, entendeu?”_

“Estou aqui só de passagem... Mas decidi vir aqui dar oi a vocês dois só pra avisar que dessa vez eu vou deixar passar, só porque estou com um ótimo humor, mas que se continuarem a rondar meus laboratórios, vou soltar os cachorros em cima de vocês” Ele sibilou, debruçando-se na janela. “Awn, vocês acharam mesmo que nós não perceberíamos suas tentativas fúteis de entrar nos nossos laboratórios?”

“Devo admitir que achei que levaria mais tempo...” Nathan disse. Sehun sorriu de lado por um momento antes de se virar para o homem debruçado na janela. “Mas também devo admitir que pensei que vocês seriam mais espertos.”

O homem franziu o cenho antes de ser jogado para trás por uma rajada de vento. Sehun e Nathan riram de dentro do carro ao observarem o homem bater contra uma parede.

Antes que o homem se levantasse, o carro já havia partido.

“Jonghyun!” Alguém gritou atrás de si, o som dos passos ecoando na rua vazia lhe irritavam tanto quanto os homens no carro. “Era o Nathan?”

“Era” Murmurou enquanto se levantava. Olhou para a mulher a sua frente e franziu o cenho. “Diga a Bora que teremos mais trabalho do que pensávamos. Esses estúpidos estão recrutando.”

“Sim, senhor” A mulher respondeu, olhando na direção em que o carro sumira.

“Nos leve de volta, Nana. A essa altura eles já devem saber que evacuamos este prédio.” Jonghyun sibilou, esticando o braço para que a outra segurasse. Segundos depois, as sombras em volta deles começaram a rastejar para perto dos dois, subindo por suas pernas e envolvendo-os como um cobertor. Tão rápido quanto as sombras surgiram, elas desapareceram.

❝attack:mind❞

“Encontraram o bastardo e não fizeram nada? Absolutamente nada?” Lizzy gritava aos dois, que estavam sentados de forma confortável nos dois sofás grandes da sala de estar.

“É obvio que não... Nosso pequeno Sehun aqui” Nathan começou, se levantando para tocar em uma das pernas do outro mutante. “jogou o desgraçado na parede contrária a que ele surgiu.” Revelou enquanto sorria. Do outro lado da sala, Luhan desviou o olhar.

“Aquilo não foi nada.” Sehun murmurou, mexendo a perna para que Nathan tirasse a mão de si. “Eu poderia ter jogado ele mais longe, mas fiquei—“

“Ficou assustado. Todo mundo sabe que você morre de medo de usar seus poderes, Sehun-ah” Luhan disse com desprezo. “Se você não fosse tão medroso, acho que—“

“Eu estou pouco me fodendo pro que você acha ou deixa de achar de mim, Luhan Ge” Sehun interrompeu no mesmo tom. Todos se viraram para olhá-lo. “Eu estava sim assustado. O infeliz absorve os poderes dos outros com um simples toque. Se o Nathan não estivesse lá—“

“E voltamos para o assunto principal” Luhan gritou se levantando. “Se o Nathan não tivesse ajudado aqueles filhos da puta a sequestrar o Baekhyun nós não estaríamos aqui agora, estaríamos?”

O mais novo encarou o loiro por um tempo antes de rir desgostoso.

“Não, Luhan. Nós estaríamos trancafiados nesse mausoléu, sendo os idiotas que fomos durante anos. Eu estaria no meu quarto remoendo o fato de que eu quase matei uma pessoa só porque você decidiu que seria divertido torturar todos aqueles que te fizeram mal no passado, enquanto você estaria em algum outro cômodo, provavelmente dando pro Minseok.”

“Ahm, eu prefiro que vocês não me envolvam nos problemas de vocês.” Minseok disse ao fundo, sendo ignorado por ambos.

“Minha relação com Minseok não tem nada a ver com isso, Oh Sehun.” Luhan sibilou. Uma cadeira ao lado dele começou a se arrastar ruidosamente. “E se você fosse tão crescido como diz ser, se me amasse como diz amar, teria sufocado aquele desgraçado sem pensar duas vezes.”

“Você é doente” Sehun murmurou, estreitando os olhos. “Não sei o que eu vi em você, de verdade... Você é tão sádico quanto aqueles caras, sabia?”

“Vai me dizer que não ficou aliviado quando eu matei aquele casal que te torturava? Porque eu vi muito bem o prazer nos seus olhos quando os dois atiraram um no outro, não tente disfarçar Sehun, você é tão sádico quanto eu.”

Yixing olhou em volta apenas para perceber que todos estavam tendo tanta dificuldade para respirar quanto ele. Baekhyun apertava o braço de Chanyeol com força enquanto o mais alto tentava segurar a cadeira que Luhan estava controlando sem perceber.

“Luhan—“

“Se quer saber a verdade, sim, eu fiquei feliz quando você os matou, mas não senti vontade de sair caçando cada parente vivo deles só pra mostrar que podia e que iria acabar com a vida deles como você fez. Eles quase—“

“Você poderia ter matado eles antes de eu entrar na sua vida, mas é medroso demais pra usar o dom que tem.”

“Não acho que a forma como você usou seus poderes possam ser descritas assim, Luhan” Nathan começou, sendo interrompido por um copo que voara em sua direção. Kyungsoo pulou na frente do telepata, grunhindo quando o vidro se partiu as suas costas.

Sehun e Luhan pareciam prontos para atacar um ao outro quando um estrondo os distraiu. Olharam para a parede onde Yixing havia construído uma espécie de passagem secreta, prendendo a respiração ao notar um menino.

“Vocês fazem barulho demais pra quem diz estar organizando um resgate.” O menino disse, andando calmamente até os dois. Parou entre Luhan e Sehun, esticando os braços para tocar nas mãos de ambos.

“Não—“

“Está tudo bem, papai, eu consigo controlar.” O menino disse sem olhar para Yixing. “Eu não conseguia dormir porque as coisas no meu quarto estavam voando por toda a parte” Disse a ele, olhando nos olhos de Sehun. “Você tem a boca muito suja, sabia? Papai me disse que bons garotos não devem falar palavrões, principalmente pras pessoas que amamos.”

“Você já pode ir pro seu quarto, eles não vão mais brigar” Yixing tentou pedir, mas o garoto parecia ignora-lo.

“Eu não gosto de ficar lá sozinho. É frio” O menino rebateu, virando-se para olhar Luhan. “Porque você fica falando assim com ele se gosta tanto dele, gege?”

“O quê—“

“Papai me conta tudo sobre vocês... e ele até me mostrou uns vídeos de antes de vocês dois começarem a brigar assim” O garoto interrompeu, puxando Luhan e Sehun até o quarto dele. “Ele faz isso porque eu ainda não sou bom controlando os meus poderes... E às vezes ele os tira de mim porque eles me machucam tanto quanto machucam os outros.”

“Jin, quer fazer o favor de soltar a mão deles e ir dormir?” Yixing mandou, indo atrás dos três.

“Se eu soltar eles, eles vão voltar a brigar papai. Eu não gosto de ouvir eles brigarem”

Luhan parou de andar, forçando o menino a parar também.

“Você escuta tudo o que fazemos?”

“Quase tudo” Yixing respondeu antes do garoto.

“Yixing mantém uma central de monitoramento no quarto do menino” Nathan disse. Todos se viraram para o médico. “Antes que comece a me bater de novo, acho que foi uma boa decisão, manter o garoto longe, mas ao mesmo tempo perto de todos.”

Yixing suspirou, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto em sinal de frustração.

“Você está nos espionando Yixing?” Joonmyeon perguntou, andando até o moreno. Yixing encarou-o por um tempo antes de rir.

“Acha que eu tenho algum interesse em saber da vida de vocês? Eu só instalei o sistema de segurança para a proteção dele” Respondeu no mesmo tom que usava com Nathan. “E Nathan tem razão, eu queria manter o Jin perto de vocês, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que nenhum de vocês corresse riscos.”

“Sehun e eu não vamos mais brigar, Jin.” Luhan murmurou depois de um tempo, soltando sua mão do aperto do menino. “Não precisa se preocupar mais com isso” Concluiu, bagunçando o cabelo de Jin antes de sair da sala.

Sehun resistiu à vontade de seguir Luhan com os olhos, observando a reação da criança que ainda segurava a sua mão. Abaixou-se para ficar mais próximo do menino, esticando a outra mão para que ele segurasse.

“Já que o seu pai não nos disse nada sobre você, porque não conta pra gente?” Sehun perguntou, olhando para Yixing por um breve momento, sorrindo quando o mais velho balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Jin imitou-os e puxou o mais velho em direção ao seu quarto.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoje atualizei todas as três fics que venho postando no ao3, e provavelmente vou começar a postar outra, ou postar as outras que tenho prontas e postadas no meu LJ, essa semana ou na próxima, já que vou estar livre.   
> Anyways, esse capitulo tem uma das cenas que eu mais gostei de escrever, e um dos personagens que mais gosto de Attack (vocês provavelmente vão saber quem é quando lerem). Se não me engano aqui é quando começa o meio da fic, ou seja, ela não vai ter muitos capitulos; eu posso estar enganada, ou talvez não.  
> Divirtam-se!

Apesar de sentir a mente de sua irmã se conectar a sua com mais frequência, Nathan não parecia nada tranquilo com o fato de que ela e o líder dos laboratórios terem feito contato direto. Assim que o informante que ele tinha dentro do Luna lhe contou sobre a pequena discussão que Hyeri e o telepata por trás das experiências com mutantes tiveram, ele não parava de tentar encontrar mais pessoas para lhe ajudar na invasão; enquanto ele tentava convencer um de seus contatos de que era, sim, uma boa ideia entrar no lugar onde todos os mutantes tinham certeza de que ocorria algo horrível, Jongin arrancou o celular da mão dele, dizendo a pessoa do outro lado da linha para voltar a sua rotina normal, que Nathan estava apenas paranoico.

“Não entendo o porquê desse desespero todo, Nathan... Ela está bem, não é? Nós todos sentimos a mente dela quando—“

“O problema não é esse, Jongin!” Ele gritou para o rapaz. “Aquele telepata... o homem que controla as pessoas por trás do Luna, ele é louco, vocês não entendem? A mente dele é um lugar horrível para se estar e ela é só uma criança.”

“Sua irmã é uma mutante nível Omega, Nathan, você mesmo nos disse. Ela pode aguentar a loucura da mente desse homem melhor do que você pensa.” Tao disse. “Eu sei que ela é muito melhor do que você imagina, sei que você está preocupado, mas não—“

“Você fala com muita convicção pra quem há horas atrás me dizia que não devíamos mexer na linha temporal.” Z disse, surgindo de um canto escuro da sala.

Tao prendeu a respiração ao ver o outro ali, na sua frente. Os relógios da sala começaram a se desacelerar.

“O que é que você está fazendo aqui?” Gritou para o outro, desencostando-se da parede em que estava escorado. “Ficou louco de vez, foi? Eles não podem ver você—“

“Quem é ele, Zitao?” Kris perguntou ao mais novo, pousando uma mão no ombro do mesmo antes que ele avançasse em Z.

Por baixo da máscara, Z sorriu com a demonstração sutil de afeto vinda do loiro.

“Eu me chamo Z. É um prazer rever vocês.” Ele se apresentou.

Nathan franziu o cenho, olhando de Z para Tao.

“Se eu fosse você, não faria isso.” Z disse a ele antes que o telepata pudesse entrar em sua mente. “O ultimo telepata que fez isso ficou louco, nunca mais conseguiu pensar algo coerente e acabou se matando.”

“Como sabe o que ele ia fazer?” Baekhyun perguntou, notando o tom de voz parecido com o de Tao.

“Por que a ultima pessoa que entrou na minha mente, foi—“

“Cala a droga da boca por um segundo, é tão difícil assim?” Tao gritou, se livrando dos braços de Kris. Andou até o homem mascarado e agarrou-o pelo colarinho. “O que é que você está tentando fazer, ahn? Acabar de vez com as nossas vidas?”

“Ei, calma garoto. Não é como se um encontro com eles fosse fazer nossa linha do tempo se misturar ou coisa do tipo.”

“Depois de velho você ficou mais irresponsável, é isso? Perdeu a noção das coisas com todas essas viagens no tempo.”

Os outros na sala apenas encaravam a cena sem dizer nada, estranhando o comportamento do moreno.

“Não fiquei irresponsável, eu estou aqui por um motivo.” Respondeu, levantando os braços para afastar Tao de si. “Eles também tem uma pessoa que controla o tempo, Zitao.”

“O quê?”

“Vocês tem que tirar Hyeri de lá antes que eles consigam sequestrar essa mutante em particular” Z ignorou o outro, esticando um envelope para Kris. O loiro pegou o envelope desconfiado, abrindo-o com cuidado sem tirar os olhos do homem a sua frente. “O nome dela é Choi Sooyoung, ela é uma espécie de detector.”

“Detector?”

“Ela consegue sentir os poderes de outros mutantes a quilômetros. Ela sonha com alguns dos mutantes que ela vê com mais frequência, isso nas mãos de Luna seria como o cavalo de Tróia da raça mutante.”

Nathan franziu o cenho.

“Luna não é só o nome do laboratório?” Jongdae perguntou enquanto olhava uma das fotos da garota que Kris tirou do envelope. Z virou na direção do telepata.

“Não contou nada a eles, não é?” O telepata deu de ombros. “Zitao sabe da historia toda, perguntem a ele quando eu tiver ido embora” O homem disse apoiando uma das mãos no ombro do outro mutante. “não posso ficar mais, mas vou voltar para dar outras informações importantes. Só não se esqueçam de tirar Hyeri de lá o quanto antes e de, se possível, salvar Sooyoung.”

“Espera! Você disse que tem outra pessoa que controla o tempo, o que você quis dizer com isso?” Z não respondeu, desaparecendo em uma sombra pouco depois de Tao terminar a pergunta. Suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Tao encolheu os ombros ao sentir olhares sobre si, abrindo um olho de cada vez quando Kris pigarreou.

“Acho que alguém tem muito que nos contar, não é?” Suho disse em voz baixa, sentando-se confortavelmente em uma poltrona próxima a TV.

❝attack:mind❞

 

A mesa de madeira maciça voou pela sala, batendo em uma das paredes com força o suficiente para derrubar alguns quadros.

“O que quer dizer com eles fugiram?” Um homem encapuzado gritou, respirando fundo tanto pelo esforço quanto para tentar se acalmar.

Jonghyun encolheu-se involuntariamente quando um ruído estático se fez presente. Nana, por outro lado não parecia abalada com nenhuma das ameaças na sala.

“Eu não imaginei que o garoto fosse tão corajoso, o doutor Park disse que ele não teria coragem de usar os poderes para atacar outra pessoa.”

“Então Nathan tem mais controle sobre eles do que imaginávamos” O homem disse, jogando-se na cadeira atrás de si. Os pés da mesma entortaram levemente.

“Ou talvez o garoto confie mais nele do que imaginávamos, principalmente depois dele ter nos ajudado com a maquina.” Max disse de um dos sofás. A absorção de Jonghyun tinha efeitos colaterais indesejados. “Nós não pensamos nessa possibilidade quando descobrimos que os dois estavam investigando e sondando os laboratórios.”

“Ainda assim, são só dois deles. Os outros mutantes da região não se atreveriam a entrar em nossas instalações—“

“ _Eu não teria tanta certeza, doutora.”_ Uma voz estática disse. Todos permaneceram quietos enquanto o telepata lhes transmitia seus pensamentos. “ _Hyeri se mostrou mais poderosa do que antes hoje. Nós tivemos uma conversa amigável há algumas horas, e pelo o que pude sentir na mente dela, a menina está confiante de que irá sair de sua prisão em breve.”_

“Ela é só uma menina, o que poderia saber sobre isso?” HyunA perguntou.

“Essa menina é a mutante mais poderosa de que temos conhecimento. Ela com certeza sabe mais do que gostaríamos.” O homem encapuzado disse. Dois dobermanns entraram pela porta e pararam perto a TV. Max esticou o braço para alcançar o controle, ligando o aparelho.

A noticia não parecia animadora, tanto para os presentes quanto para outros mutantes que estivessem assistindo.

_“Após o fechamento de uma das várias sedes dos Laboratórios Luna, um dos representantes foi preso por manter várias pessoas em cárcere privado. Alguns alegam ter sido cobaias de experimentos ilegais com seres humanos dentro de vários laboratórios clandestinos espalhados pelo país._

_As investigações correm em sigilo absoluto, mas algumas autoridades afirmam que todo e qualquer indicio de que as acusações são verdadeiras—“_

A televisão explodiu antes da repórter terminar de dar a noticia. Os olhares se voltaram para a porta onde duas mulheres vestidas em uniformes militares estavam paradas.

“Eu odeio essa repórter.” Uma delas disse, andando até o sofá. Parou ao lado de um dos cachorros que cheirou sua mão pouco antes dela acariciar atrás da orelha do mesmo.

“Deixa eu adivinhar” Jonghyun começou. “Vocês voltaram de uma visitinha ao chefe.”

“Sim.” A mulher parada a porta disse sem emoção. “Nana, temos uma missão.”

“Porque será que eu tinha certeza de que isso ia acontecer?” Nana murmurou enquanto saia da sala.

Jonghyun olhava para a mutante que tinha poder semelhante ao seu, se perguntando o porquê de ser tão fácil para ela absorver os poderes de outros mutantes e para ele não. Para ele era doloroso, ele sentia os poderes se encravando em seu ser tanto quanto os outros sentiam eles serem tirados de seus corpos, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Max grunhiu do sofá e ele voltou a observar as ações do mais velho. Seu chefe.

“Bora, quero que leve os comunicadores com você. Tenho um mau pressentimento” Max informou, indicando uma caixa em cima da mesa de centro. A mulher pegou a caixa sem dizer nada e saiu da sala.

 _“Você se enganou novamente irmão”_ Um dos cachorros pareceu dizer. HyunA se encolheu perto da estante.

“Não me enganei. Nathan está controlando-os.” Max respondeu.

“Nathan não tem poder suficiente para isso.” O homem encapuzado rebateu. “Não depois do que fizemos com ele, não é, doutor Park?” Uma risada eletrônica pode ser ouvida pela sala. O homem encapuzado sorriu perversamente. “Todos vocês, saiam. Precisamos ter uma séria conversa com nosso irmão mais novo.” Ele ordenou. Momentos depois, apenas ele, Max e os dobermanns se encontravam na sala.

“Eu não me enganei, Jaejoong” Max sibilou. “Estudei a personalidade deles tanto quanto Yoochun estudou a daquele controlador do fogo. Se Nathan não os controla, Hyeri o faz.”

_“Hyeri é poderosa o suficiente para isso, mas ela se recusa a controlar as pessoas a não ser que seja necessário.”_

_“Sua autoconfiança o trai.”_ O outro dobermann disse. “ _Você se acha poderoso demais, mas esquece de que até os mais poderosos cometem erros.”_

“Isso vindo de você me surpreende.”

“Não ouse zombar—“

“Não estou zombando, ok? Vocês mesmos acabaram de dizer que eu errei, mas este erro pode ter sido planejado” Max interrompeu o mais velho – Jaejoong – e se levantou do sofá. “E se eu quiser que eles nos ataquem? E se eu quiser eles dentro de nossas instalações quando finalmente derrubarmos aquele telepata estúpido que se acha o centro do universo? Pensem bem, irmãos. Perdemos tanto quanto eles nessa guerra, se não aprendermos a fazer sacrifícios os humanos conseguirão nos destruir.”

 _“Eu gosto da forma que a sua mente funciona, garoto.”_ Yoochun disse. Pela primeira vez em anos projetou aos outros sua voz real e não a eletrônica que implantava nas mentes de todos aqueles com quem conversava. _“Mas se esse seu plano suicida der errado para nós, eu mesmo me encarregarei de transformar o seu cérebro em gelatina.”_

Max riu.

“Pode ter certeza de que não será necessário.”

❝attack:mind❞

“O nome dela é Choi Sooyoung. Ela detecta poderes mutantes, não conseguimos calcular a extensão de seus poderes.” Um homem dizia, mostrando algumas fotos em um projetor. Uma garota entrando e saindo de uma casa eram as mais comuns. “Precisamos dos poderes dela combinados com os da telepata Hyeri para conseguir ampliar o raio de alcance do nosso rastreador. É extremamente necessário que a captura seja feita por um mutante em conjunto com agentes humanos.”

“Por quê?” Krystal perguntou. “Se ela detecta poderes mutantes ela poderia ficar assustada.”

“Ela não conseguirá fugir desse agente. E se ficar assustada será por não sentir a presença dos humanos ao seu redor” Luna interviu. “Você tem o meu apoio doutor Hwang.”

“Temos o mutante perfeito para a missão, senhorita Krystal.” O cientista disse, apontando para um homem preso do outro lado da sala. Krystal se aproximou dele, observando suas feições com interesse. “Ele é um velocista.”

“Ele é rápido, então?” Perguntou apenas por perguntar, estendendo uma das mãos para tocar o rosto do homem. “Não conseguem controlá-lo com o soro? Por isso ele está amarrado e amordaçado?”

“Na verdade, conseguimos. O problema é que, como você disse, ele é rápido. Mesmo sob controle ele gosta de correr por ai, fica difícil localizá-lo.”

“Soltem-no.” Ela ordenou aos guardas parados ao lado da maca onde o homem estava preso. “Quero ver o que ele é capaz de fazer.”

Os guardas afrouxaram as algemas que prendiam o homem e se afastaram. Segundos depois o homem estava do outro lado da sala, olhando para o doutor de forma curiosa.

“Ela tem poder sobre você” O mutante disse. O cientista sorriu.

“Ela tem manda em todos aqui.”

“Em mim?”

“Você principalmente.” Luna respondeu antes do cientista. “Vê a garota na foto? Precisamos dela.”

Krystal se aproximou do mutante e tocou sua mão.  “Saiam, preciso de um tempo com ele.” Ela disse aos outros que obedeceram imediatamente.

“Tenho que matá-la?”

“Não, irmão. Você não deve matá-la.”

“Irmão?” Ele perguntou de forma inocente, olhando para as mãos entrelaçadas.

“Nós todos somos.” Krystal disse. Puxou o homem para se sentar ao seu lado em uma cadeira. “Você e eu. Aquela garota também é nossa irmã, sabe por quê?” Ela perguntou de forma doce, tocando o rosto dele com carinho. Ele negou com a cabeça. “Porque somos mutantes.” Ela respondeu, afastando a mão do rosto do homem e transformando-a em diamante. Ele arregalou os olhos e tocou a mão dela, curioso.

“Bonito.”

Krystal sorriu.

“Você também é.”

“Bonito?” Ele perguntou, apontando para o próprio rosto. Ela assentiu. “Bonito.” Ele repetiu, dessa vez confiante.

“Esses doutores aqui... O que eles fazem com você?” Ela perguntou.

“Agulhas...”

“Eles espetam agulhas em você?”

“Espetam... Mas não machuca. Não mais.” Ele respondeu hesitante. Krystal sabia que ele estava mentindo.

Ela assentiu, deixando sua mão voltar a forma normal. O homem soltou um muxoxo.

“Bonito foi embora.”

“Não. Não foi. Está aqui, dentro de mim. Eu uso quando preciso me defender”

“Eu te ameaço?”

“Não.”

“Então—“

“Os humanos nos ameaçam. E eu te prometo que assim que trouxer ela para nós eu vou te tirar daqui.” Ela disse apontando para a foto no projetor. “Prometo que nenhuma agulha vai tocar sua pele outra vez.”

O homem sorriu, voltando a tocar a mão de Krystal.

“Eu vou trazê-la pra você.”

Krystal sorriu. “Ótimo”


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recentemente, comecei a postar essa fanfic na minha conta no Social Spirit; não planejava postar lá, mas decidi que vou tentar postá-la em todos os sites de fic em que tenho conta (ou quase todos...).  
> Enfim... Não estou me sentindo muito bem (psicologicamente falando, porque fisicamente acho que tá tudo certo. Acho.) no momento, então não vou me estender. Boa leitura!

Minseok ajudava Lizzy organizando as plantas da mansão que o amigo de Nathan havia digitalizado no computador que montaram na sala de visitas; notou que um dos arquivos era a planta da mansão onde moravam. Abriu o arquivo e espantado percebeu que haviam modificações na planta original que nenhum dos doze sequer sonhou em fazer.

“Ele é um gênio, não é?” Lizzy perguntou as suas costas, também observando com atenção a planta da mansão.

“Ele... fez isso tudo estando aqui há apenas dois dias. Ele não saiu do quarto dele durante a noite, e nós não deixamos ele andar por ai. Como ele conseguiu fazer isso tudo em dois dias?” Minseok perguntou, virando-se para encarar a teleportadora. A garota deu de ombros. “Isso vai deixar o Junmyeon e o Kris malucos.”

“Eles não precisam saber. Ninguém precisa, na verdade.” Lizzy retrucou.

“Esse cara monta uma planta da minha casa, adicionando salas secretas e subterrâneas e você não quer que eu conte pra eles?”

“Exatamente.”

“Ficou louca?”

“Minseok, vamos ser realistas. Seus amigos não gostam muito do Nathan— e isso inclui a mim e o Geninho aqui— se eles souberem que ele teve uma ideia muito legal sobre como ampliar a mansão e transformar ela numa base secreta, a primeira coisa que vão fazer é nos chutar daqui até a lua.” Ela respondeu, fechando o arquivo aberto e esticando outra planta para que ele digitalizasse. “Você é um dos poucos aqui que realmente quer ajudar.”

“Eu sei” Minseok disse depois de um tempo. “Mas diga ao seu amigo pra dar um fim a essa coisa antes que os outros vejam.” Ele murmurou se dirigindo ao scanner. Lizzy apenas sorriu, voltando a digitar algo no computador.

“Os outros estão treinando no jardim” Ela começou, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

“E?”

“Porque você não foi junto com eles?”

“Digamos que ninguém quer um parque de gelo que vai demorar pelo menos dez anos pra derreter no quintal de casa.” Ele respondeu desgostoso.

“Você também não tem controle sobre os seus poderes?”

“Tenho.Se não tivesse, você não conseguiria ficar a essa distancia de mim.” Ele deu de ombros. “É só que... Aprendi da forma mais difícil que o que eu posso fazer controlado é tão ruim quanto descontrolado.”

A garota se calou, absorvendo as palavras do outro mutante enquanto via a imagem da planta surgir na tela do computador.

“Ei, vocês dois! Deixe que eu termine isso” O amigo de Nathan disse ao entrar na sala, suado como nunca estivera. “Eles estão chamando vocês pro treinamento, Nathan quer mostrar uma coisa nova.”

“E você vai ficar aqui?” O mutante perguntou a ele quando percebeu que Lizzy havia se teleportado para o jardim.

“Estou no meu habitat cubo de gelo” O rapaz disse, sorrindo ao notar a careta do mais velho quando o chamou por aquele apelido incomum. “e eu sei muito bem do que ele é capaz, vocês ainda não.”

Os dois se encararam por um tempo, até que Minseok se virou para sair.

“Você tem boas ideias, Geninho. Só não deixe ninguém ver a planta da casa.” Disse por cima do ombro, sorrindo ao ouvir uma risada.

Chegou ao jardim pouco depois, franzindo o cenho ao notar que metade da fonte estava quebrada e a outra metade em chamas. _Como eles haviam conseguido aquilo?_

“Ah, chegou aquele que pode nos salvar.” Chanyeol gritou, praticamente se jogando no mais velho. “Junmyeon sumiu e você é o único que pode apagar esse principio de incêndio ali” Ele disse apontando para uma parte da mansão que pegava fogo.

“Você não consegue absorver aquilo?”

“Esse é o problema... Eu não absorvo aquilo que eu crio, eu precisaria ter outra forma de deixar o calor sair, se eu tentar absorver isso...” Chanyeol disse, fazendo gestos que indicavam uma explosão.

“Certo, entendi.” Murmurou esticando a mão em direção ao foco do incêndio.

A pele de Minseok se tornou mais pálida à medida que ele se concentrava em atingir apenas aquele local; aos poucos seus olhos e cabelo ficaram brancos. Deixou o frio que percorria em seu corpo fluir para fora do mesmo através de sua mão, sorrindo ao ver o local que antes pegava fogo ficar esbranquiçado pelo gelo que ele lançava.

“Minseok?” Ouviu Luhan chamar, se virando para ver os outros lhe encararem admirados. Parou com o que fazia. “Você nunca... Nunca nos mostrou o que podia fazer” Ele disse, sorrindo para o mais velho. “Não assim, digo...”

“Achei que ficariam assustados com isso” Ele murmurou, gesticulando em volta de si mesmo. “É estranho e—“

“Lindo” Sehun o cortou. Todos se viraram para ele.  O mais novo revirou os olhos. “Vamos combinar que nenhum de nós aqui é um grande exemplo de normalidade, hyung. Você fica muito bem assim.”

Minseok sorriu.

“Obrigado, Sehun.”

“Certo, vamos continuar com o treinamento ou não?” Nathan perguntou, desviando a atenção para si. “Eu tenho que mostrar algo pra vocês.” Os onze se viraram para encará-lo, formando uma fila inconscientemente no processo. O telepata esboçou um sorriso antes de fechar os olhos.

Por um momento, nada aconteceu; Nathan estava ali, na frente deles, de olhos fechados e com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Depois eles se viram em um lugar completamente vazio, nas mesmas posições em que estavam antes, mas sem o jardim a sua volta. O telepata abriu os olhos, e Minseok pensou por um momento que ele parecia cansado pelo esforço; os outros se viraram para ele surpresos.

“É porque eu estou, Minseok” Nathan respondeu, em voz alta. Sua voz parecia tremula.

“O quê—“

“Estamos no plano astral. Vocês estão em uma parte da minha mente, por assim dizer” Nathan explicou. “Eu estou projetando isso pra vocês, trazendo suas mentes até aqui para que possam ver e entender o que eu sinto quando entro na mente de outras pessoas.”

“É por isso que ouvimos o que o Minseok pensou?” Baekhyun perguntou, olhando do telepata para o amigo em questão. Nathan afirmou com a cabeça.

“Estamos, os doze, conectados. Qualquer coisa que pensarem agora, vai vir direto a minha mente, e minha mente vai refletir o pensamento para os outros.” Ele continuou, gesticulando enquanto explicava. “Vocês veem um espaço completamente vazio porque não sou poderoso o suficiente para montar um cenário com o qual possamos interagir.

“Hyeri consegue fazer muito mais que isso. Já a vi trazer muitas pessoas em seu plano astral, apenas para ter uma conversa amigável com elas sem ter que sair de seu lugar. As pessoas viam a cena em sua volta, mas ficavam completamente imóveis por minutos – às vezes horas.”

Luhan franzia o cenho durante a explicação, olhando em volta por um tempo antes de olhar para Nathan. O cenário mudou de um espaço vazio para uma sala de uma escola. O telepata arfou enquanto Luhan sorria perversamente.

“Eu pratiquei um pouco enquanto sua irmã brincava de me controlar.” Ele explicou.

❝attack:mind❞

“Os serviços que tem prestado a nós são realmente formidáveis, Nana.” Max disse, andando em volta da garota loira pouco mais baixa que si. “Os homens-sombra estão impressionados com a sua... vontade de provar seu valor.”

Nana permanecia quieta, encarando um ponto fixo a sua frente, a expressão serena mesmo diante de uma ameaça tão grande. Além de Max e ela, mais duas pessoas estavam na sala, as duas encapuzadas e paradas ao lado da cadeira onde Max normalmente se sentava.

“E então? Não vai dizer nada?”

“Minhas palavras não vão interferir em nada na sua decisão, Mestre.” Ela começou. “Nada que eu diga terá valor.”

“Ah... Você é tão educada quanto prepotente” Max murmurou, balançando a cabeça antes de parar em frente à garota. “Ainda tem que aprender quem está no comando por aqui...” Ele disse baixo o suficiente para apenas os dois ouvirem, desferindo um tapa contra o rosto da loira que caiu no chão, uma das mãos sobre a área atingida enquanto a outra apoiava seu corpo. “Você está tão desesperada para entrar no nosso exercito, tão decidida a fazer parte de nossas fileiras, que se submete a coisas tão...”

“Repugnantes” Um dos encapuzados disse. Não parecia completar a frase do outro, mas Max aceitou a sugestão mesmo assim.

O mais alto esticou a mão para tocar o rosto de Nana, levantando-o até que ela se pusesse de joelhos.

“Se quer tanto assim ser parte disso” Ele começou, acariciando a bochecha vermelha com o polegar “vai ter que se submeter a um de nós. E a um de nós, somente.” Ele disse, apontando com a cabeça para os outros dois. “Se não o fizer, nosso chefe vai te... levar, para o campo de concentração dele.”

Nana não se mexeu, encarando Max com a mesma expressão vazia de antes.

“Vai voltar como Bora, ou pior...” Um dos encapuzados disse, andando até os dois. Parou ao lado do outro mutante, que soltou o rosto de Nana sem dizer nada. “Pode voltar como um dos cães dele” Os outros dois riram.

Nana desviou o olhar para a figura encapuzada diante de si, concentrando-se para projetar seus pensamentos na direção dele. O homem ficou rígido por um momento antes de sorrir, esticando uma das mãos para a garota.

“Você é muito interessante, Nana.” Ele disse, ajudando ela a se levantar. “Bem-vinda.”

“Obrigada, Mestre” Ela respondeu, curvando o corpo brevemente, sem soltar a mão do homem.

“Pode se retirar” Ele disse indicando a porta com a cabeça. Nana saiu sem dizer mais nada, fechando a porta as suas costas.

Assim que a mutante saiu, Jaejoong retirou o capuz, suspirando enquanto o fazia. Max encarava o terceiro homem presente na sala com interesse, esperando que ele dissesse algo quanto à decisão de aceitar Nana como sua discípula.

“Sei o que está pensando, Max.”

“Como pode saber se ela é confiável?” Max perguntou, ignorando o outro. “Yoochun—“

“Ela me apresentou a mente dela, meu caro amigo.” Yoochun lhe interrompeu, preocupado demais com a imagem da lua estampada em um dos quadros na sala. “Praticamente me puxou para dentro da própria mente, se quer saber.”

“Como? Ela não é uma telepata” Jaejoong argumentou. Encarava as costas do outro com uma expressão cansada.

“Ela teve treinamento. Algum telepata poderoso a ensinou a bloquear a mente e a liberá-la, a convidar outros telepatas a sentir o teor de seus pensamentos, estou intrigado com o que mais ela sabe fazer...”

“Se ela conhece outro telepata além de você e da menina, isso pode ser perigoso, irmão. E se ela estiver sendo controlada?”

“Por quem? Por Nathan?” Max perguntou em tom debochado. “Ele pode saber ler mentes, mas não controla nem a uma mosca. É fraco demais pra isso.” Continuou, apertando um botão em um controle remoto que tirou da mesa.

Uma das prateleiras se afastou brevemente, deslizando para o lado, revelando uma mulher acorrentada a uma cadeira.

❝attack:mind❞

“O plano é invadir o laboratório o mais rápido possível” O amigo de Nathan dizia, mostrando uma projeção do que Nathan havia lhe mostrado horas antes. “Não precisam se preocupar em ser silenciosos: queremos que eles saibam que vamos acabar com eles”

“Não se esqueça, Geninho, que nós só vamos fazer isso uma vez.” Junmyeon disse sem olhá-lo. Mexia em seu celular despreocupadamente enquanto os outros se agrupavam em volta da projeção.

“Eu sei. Não quis dizer vocês. Eu, Nathan, Hyeri e Lizzy sabemos de algumas pessoas dispostas a nos ajudar” Ele rebateu. “Se quiserem, serão bem-vindos.”

“Se não quiserem será melhor ainda” Nathan murmurou. “Bom, pelo o que Hyeri nos mostrou, a entrada principal é essa” Ele disse, apontando para uma porta grande. “Precisaremos de você, Kyungsoo, pra saber como o lugar é por dentro, consegue fazer isso?”

“Sentir tuneis no subsolo? Você está praticamente me ofendendo ao me pedir isso” Ele respondeu sorrindo de lado.

“Certo. Sehun, Junmyeon, Jongdae e Minseok, precisamos que combinem seus poderes pra mascarar nossa entrada.” Nathan continuou, sorrindo ao ver acenos em sua direção.

“Eles devem ter muitos guardas.” Baekhyun disse. Apontou para uma das janelas. “Precisamos ter cuidado com o prédio num todo, essas salas abandonadas são o lugar perfeito pra atiradores ficarem de prontidão.”

“Como sabe de tudo isso?” Lizzy perguntou.

“Meu irmão mais velho era policial. E eu fui sequestrado há uns meses atrás, esqueceu? O lugar onde eu estava era cheio desse pessoal.”

Nathan encarou Baekhyun por um tempo, afirmando brevemente.

“Você tem razão. Luhan, Chanyeol e eu podemos cuidar deles.”

“E os guardas lá de dentro?”

“Todos eles são controlados por alguém.” Lizzy respondeu. “E devem ser todos mutantes. Nathan conhece um deles, ele esteve mantendo Hyeri segura.”

“Se conhecia alguém de dentro, porque não fez isso antes?”

“O que é um mutante nível épsilon quando se pode reunir um exercito de mutantes com poderes muito maiores?” Nathan respondeu. “Ele não faz nada de especial, só consegue... realojar as moléculas do corpo dele... de uma forma interessante, acho que o Junmyeon vai gostar dele.”

“O quê?”

“Ele quis dizer que o cara vira água” Junmyeon respondeu, soando cansado. “Obrigado por pensar em mim” Murmurou irônico.

“De nada. Bem, depois que entrarmos, temos que soltar a maioria dos mutantes antes de destruir o prédio. Kai, você e Baekhyun cuidam dessa parte.”

“Kris, Tao e Yixing...?” Chanyeol perguntou depois de um tempo.

“Hyeri tem um plano pra eles.” Ele respondeu sorrindo de lado. “Certo, nós vamos assim que todos estiverem prontos. Lizzy e você ficam aqui, ok?” Ele disse ao garoto que continuava a mexer no projetor.

“E o que faremos?”

“Vocês vão se certificar de que a policia fique sabendo disso. Se puderem, coloquem alguém da imprensa ali também, precisamos fazer bastante barulho.”

“Assim que esses mutantes estiverem soltos, Nathan” Luhan começou. “se nós envolvermos a imprensa nisso, nossa situação vai piorar.”

“Luhan tem razão.” Yixing disse. “Todos pensam que os mutantes só estão nos Estados Unidos, depois desse ataque vamos ficar expostos”

“E o Luna também. Vocês tem essa mansão escondida no meio de uma floresta, estão seguros aqui, ninguém vai querer atacar vocês”

“E se atacarem?”

“Vou ter uma divida com vocês pra vida toda, podem usar isso a seu favor” Nathan deu de ombros.

“Muito bem, chega de depressão, vão se vestir garotos.” Lizzy disse enquanto empurrava Baekhyun e Tao pra fora da sala. Os outros saíram pouco depois.

 

❝attack:mind❞

 

“Interessante, não é? Três filhos e apenas um poderoso o suficiente para parar o original” Yoochun perguntou a mulher que parecia desmaiada.

“Vai pro inferno” Ela murmurou. Jaejoong sorriu.

“Vou sim, mas nós vamos juntos.” Yoochun continuou, se afastando de uma pintura e andando até a mulher. Soltou uma das correntes e a puxou com força. A cadeira caiu com um estrondo atrás dela. “Acho até que você vai primeiro... Tsc, tsc. Usar crianças como cobaias não é algo que faça alguém ir pro céu.”

“Você é quem sabe, já que usou minhas anotações pra fazer o mesmo” Ela respondeu. Yoochun começou a falar algo, sendo interrompido por uma dor aguda na cabeça; soltou a mulher e levou ambas as mãos a testa.

 _“Deixe-a em paz”_ A voz de Jaejoong ecoou pela sala, soando infantil demais para a idade dele. Max franziu o cenho, bloqueando sua mente antes que a voz – Hyeri – chegasse até ele. _“Você já tem tudo o que precisa, deixe-a ir”_

“Ah, não, não... Minha linda Hyeri, eu ainda nem comecei com ela” Yoochun respondeu em voz alta. “E nem com você.”

 _“Você é fraco, Doutor Park”_ Hyeri respondeu.

“E você é uma tola” Max disse antes do telepata. Yoochun passou as mãos pelo rosto, se abaixando para pegar os braços da mulher novamente. “Deveria nos agradecer por deixar você viver”

“Diga a sua filhinha para se comportar, ou eu vou fazer questão de matar você e aquele irmão estúpido dela enquanto ela assiste acorrentada.” Ele sibilou.

“Hyeri—“ Ela começou, olhou para Jaejoong por um momento e voltou a encarar Yoochun. “Acha que ela se importa comigo? Acha mesmo que ela está fazendo isso pra me salvar?” Ela perguntou, sorrindo de lado.

Max olhou em volta, seu olhar se encontrando com o do mais velho. Os dois arfaram. A mulher começou a rir enquanto Jaejoong parecia acordar de um transe.

“Eles atacaram o laboratório do norte.” Krystal gritou, entrando na sala com Hyuna e Bora em seu encalço. “Max— Eles—“

“Eles estão nos rastreando” Max terminou antes de Krystal.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

O silencio no carro estava deixando Jongdae maluco. Ele balançava uma das pernas e estralava os dedos incessantemente, sorrindo para os outros quando estes lhe lançavam olhares reprovadores.

“Dá pra ficar quieto?” Luhan sibilou, os olhos fixos na estrada.

“Não. Vocês não falam nada, estou ficando entediado.” O mais novo respondeu, parando de estralar os dedos apenas para cutucar o pescoço de Jongin que estava sentado ao seu lado. Deixou uma pequena carga de energia chegar aos seus dedos, gargalhando quando o mais novo gritou pelo susto e pelo choque.

“Se não parar com isso, vou fazer você pensar ser uma garotinha de cinco anos.” Nathan ameaçou, os olhos fechados para se concentrar melhor no caminho que deveriam seguir.

“Pode fazer isso?”

“Hyeri faria tranças em você.” O telepata respondeu em tom divertido, murmurando para Luhan virar em uma rua, enquanto olhava para trás para se certificar de que a van que os acompanhava seguiria o mesmo caminho.

Jongdae bufou, sentando-se corretamente no banco do carro.

“Você disse, quando nos conhecemos, que ‘ele’ havia te avisado sobre nós.” Jongin começou, se movendo no banco para ficar mais próximo do banco da frente. Luhan alternou o olhar da estrada para Nathan, que engoliu em seco antes de levantar o rosto para encarar Jongin pelo espelho retrovisor. “Quem é ‘ele’?”

Nathan suspirou.

“Quando eu fui criado pela minha mãe, ela me apresentou a um homem que convivia com mutantes gerados por laboratório, como eu” Ele começou, certificando-se de indicar o caminho certo a Luhan enquanto transmitia a conversa para a outra van. “Esse homem conheceu mais mutantes do que jamais se ouviu falar; ele... ele foi como um pai pra mim. Era dele de quem eu estava falando.”

“Foi?” Jongdae murmurou, confuso.

“Eu o matei.” Nathan revelou, soltando um grito angustiado quando Luhan pisou no freio e jogou o veiculo para o acostamento violentamente.

“Você o quê?” O mais velho gritou para ele. “Todo aquele papo estúpido sobre a vida das pessoas foi só um teatro?”

“Não! Ele— Você nunca entenderia, Luhan... Eu não sou como você, eu não mato por vingança, _irmãozinho_ ” Sibilou, estreitando os olhos para Luhan. “Eu tinha de matá-lo, antes que ele machucasse alguém. Você não sabe o que é isso, o que é dar o tiro de misericórdia quando é necessário.”

Pode ouvir murmúrios em sua mente, confusos quanto à forma que ele chamara Luhan. Ignorou todas as vozes.

“Isso não muda o fato de que você é um assassino, irmão.” Luhan sibilou de volta. Nathan prendeu a respiração, surpreso por ouvir o mais velho chamá-lo daquela forma, mesmo que sinicamente. Sentiu o controle de seus poderes se esvair por um momento, balançando a cabeça ao ouvir Jongin soltar um som de surpresa do fundo de sua garganta.

Seu rosto, por um momento, ficou idêntico ao de Luhan. Exatamente como ele era normalmente.

Não tentou concertar ou apagar a cena das mentes dos outros dois presentes. Não adiantaria.

“Ao menos eu nunca usei ninguém para fazê-lo, fiz tudo com as minhas próprias mãos.” Nathan murmurou.

Os olhos de Luhan percorriam o rosto do outro, estranhando o fato de se ver em frente a si mesmo antes de lembrar o que Nathan era; um clone, apenas uma cópia. Franziu o cenho ao notar a falta da cicatriz no lábio inferior do outro, a única prova, alem do cabelo escuro, de que eram duas pessoas completamente diferentes.

“Será? Por que você parece estar nos usando pra se vingar desses cientistas que sequestraram Hyeri.”

Nathan riu.

“Continue a seguir por essa rua, vire a primeira esquerda e chegará ao laboratório.” Disse enquanto soltava o cinto de segurança. “Se eu estiver mesmo usando vocês, vocês saberão.” Murmurou ao sair do carro.

❝attack:mind❞

“Senhor, o que vamos fazer?” Krystal perguntou a Max quando este pareceu ter se acalmado.

“Onde está—“ Jaejoong começou a dizer.

“—Não!” Yoochun gritou. “Não vamos chamá-lo por isso enquanto esses fedelhos não apresentarem uma ameaça significativa. Acabem com eles, matem-nos se for necessário, mas não incomodem nosso irmão com isso, ou ele matará todos nós.” Yoochun ordenou, jogando a mulher que segurava em uma parede.

“Então o que sugere?” Max perguntou sem olhá-lo.

“Você é o responsável, Max. Vá atrás deles com sua equipe, se não puder contê-los, eu enviarei meu pessoal.” Yoochun disse em tom cínico, saindo da sala.

Jaejoong lançou um olhar preocupado a Max antes de se virar para acompanhar o outro.

“Jae.” Max chamou.

“O que foi?”

“Mantenha nosso irmão ocupado enquanto eu resolvo isso, sim?” O mais novo murmurou, se virando para ele. Jaejoong sorriu.

“Seus truques não funcionam em mim, garoto.”

“Eu sei. Isso não foi uma ordem” O outro admitiu.

Jaejoong saiu da sala sem responder a ele.

Krystal e Hyuna se olharam antes de correrem até Max. “O que vamos fazer?”

“Vocês vão até os laboratórios, eu... Vou tentar controlar o dano de alguma forma...”

“Acha que ele vai fazer alguma coisa com você?” Hyuna perguntou, olhando nervosamente para a porta.

“Yoochun ou Jaejoong?” Krystal perguntou a ela. Max grunhiu furiosamente antes de desferir um tapa contra o rosto dela.

“Nunca mais repita esses nomes. Você não tem permissão pra saber quem eles são, sabia? Estamos te dando chances que ninguém nunca te daria, garota. Não desperdice isso se não quiser virar uma cadela no cio.” Ele avisou, suspirando ao ver a mais nova afirmar com a cabeça. “Venha aqui...” Chamou, puxando-a pelo braço. Abraçou-a com força, encostando os lábios no ouvido dela. “Você vai até Luna. Dirá a ela que a mãe quer conversar com ela.”

“Sim, senhor” Krystal murmurou, os olhos encarando a parede por cima do ombro de Max. Aos poucos, eles perderam o foco.

“E então você vai enviar aquele garoto atrás da vidente, faça o que fizer, se alguém perguntar, você está cumprindo ordens minhas.” Ele disse antes de depositar um beijo na testa da garota, que aos poucos voltou a si.

“Vou falar com Luna” Krystal começou, Max sorriu, interrompendo-a com um dedo em seus lábios.

“Você é uma boa garota, Krystal. Jessica teria orgulho.” Disse baixo, apenas para ela ouvir. “Vá e faça o que achar melhor, eu confio em você.” Murmurou olhando nos olhos dela.

Pouco depois, apenas ele, Hyuna e Bora ficaram na sala.

“O que eu devo fazer, Max?” Hyuna perguntou, dando um passo a frente.

“O que sempre fez. Distraia o mutante da água.” Disse enquanto agitava uma das mãos, indicando que não a queria ali.

“Ela pode se tornar um problema.” Bora disse assim que ficou sozinha com Max.

“Hyuna?”

“E Krystal também.” Afirmou. “Se ela começou a se achar no direito de dizer os nomes dos nossos superiores, em pouco tempo pensará ter autoridade pra dar ordens aos novatos.”

“Você era igualzinha a ela, sabia?”

“Mas eu sempre soube do meu lugar.” Bora rebateu. “Sabia que sua cachorrinha favorita está se envolvendo com o velocista?”

“O quê?” Perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

“As câmeras de segurança tem registrado momentos íntimos dos dois. Bem, não exatamente íntimos, já que o garoto foi infantilizado desde que chegou até nós; os dois passam horas de mãos dadas, acariciando o rosto um do outro enquanto murmuram coisas que não conseguimos identificar.”

“Acha que Krystal pode estar nos traindo?”

“Não... Ela não seria burra a esse ponto” Bora passou a andar pela sala, parando em frente a uma das janelas. “Ela viu o que quase aconteceu com Junsu. Não tentaria nada assim tão cedo.”

“E então?” Perguntou se aproximando dela.

“Ela está querendo um cargo maior. Está seguindo seus passos, se quer uma opinião sincera.”

“Meus passos? Krystal?” Max começou a rir, parando ao lado de Bora. “Porque acha isso?”

“Porque você fez a mesma coisa, não é?” Bora se virou para ele. “Assim que se livrou daquela organização nojenta dos humanos, você se viu na mesma posição em que ela está agora. Uma posição que detestou durante seus anos de treinamento. E ai você passou a tentar provar para os seus, agora, irmãos, o quanto você era digno de uma chance.”

“Acha que Yunho deixaria uma garota como ela ficar no lugar de Junsu?”

“No lugar dele, não. Mas no seu...”

“Bora, você está sendo ridícula...” Murmurou se virando na direção do sofá.

“Pense, querido” Ela disse um pouco mais alto, sentando-se ao lado dele. Passou uma das mãos pelos fios escuros do mais alto enquanto continuava. “Se você não cumprir sua missão, ele não será tão bom com você quanto foi com Junsu.”

“Ele já perdeu um irmão. Não iria gostar de perder outro, não assim, não por uma missão falha—“

“Changmin! Pelo amor de Deus, homem!” Ela gritou, desesperada. Max ignorou seu nome verdadeiro e continuou a encará-la. “Não percebeu até agora que ele só deixou Junsu ir pra ter certeza de que vocês ficariam ao lado dele? Jaejoong provou ser muito mais fiel do que imaginávamos, e Yoochun tem um status aqui que ele não trocaria por nada neste mundo, Yunho confia neste fato o suficiente pra não permitir que ele fique completamente louco ou transformá-lo em algum animal repugnante. Só falta você provar a ele que vai ficar ao lado dele seja lá o que aconteça.”

“Mas ele não quer que eu falhe.”

“Não. Essa missão... É o teste final. Se você falhar, ele vai matar você.”

❝attack:mind❞

“Ótima ideia, deixar o telepata irritado o suficiente pra ele sumir.” Sehun murmurou.

“Se quer continuar nesse carro, cala a boca” Luhan disse impaciente. Atrás deles, Jongdae riu.

“Vocês não mudaram nada...”

“Continuamos parecendo um casal de velhos?” Sehun perguntou, se virando no banco, um sorriso triste estampado em seu rosto.

“Estão piores” Jongdae confirmou.

Luhan suspirou, apertando o volante entre as mãos. “Certo, Nathan nos deu a direção... Espero que não seja uma armadilha.”

“Todos esperamos.” Jongin murmurou.

Assim que Nathan sumiu pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade, Minseok mandou Sehun para o outro carro, na intenção de deixar o carro onde estava menos tumultuado.

No fundo, todos sabiam que aquilo era uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas ninguém contestou.

“Você esteve com Nathan por mais tempo do que nós,” Luhan começou, sem tirar os olhos da rua. “você já tinha visto como ele é de verdade?”

“Sem o controle mental, você quer dizer?” Sehun perguntou, apenas pra ter certeza.

“É.”

“Já. Muito mais vezes do que Hyeri viu, segundo ele.”

“Que maravilha...” Luhan disse entre dentes, se controlando para não lançar nenhum carro da rua em alguma direção. “É ótimo saber que ele confia em você mais do que no resto de nós.”

“É ótimo saber que pelo menos ele me leva a sério.” Sehun rebateu. Jongin abriu a boca, sendo interrompido pelo mais novo. “Isso foi pra ele, não pra vocês.”

“Obrigado.” O loiro disse cinicamente, apertando mais o volante entre os dedos.

“Disponha.”

 “Então... Agora que seu gêmeo bonzinho se mandou, vamos continuar com isso ou vamos voltar pra casa?” Jongdae perguntou, empurrando Jongin para ficar mais perto dos bancos da frente do carro.

“Não era você quem queria ajudar eles?” Luhan perguntou.

“Foi só uma pergunta...”

“Vamos continuar com o plano. Talvez possamos sair vivos daquele lugar.” Jongin murmurou, voltando o olhar para o vidro.

“Certo, Senhor Otimista.” Sehun respondeu, olhando atentamente para a rua que seguiam, tentando decorar o caminho caso algo desse errado. “Luhan...”

“O que foi agora, pelo amor de Deus?” O mais velho perguntou, impaciente.

Sehun não se deu ao trabalho de responder a altura, preferindo apontar para o prédio em frente a eles, onde alguns homens se encontravam, vigiando cuidadosamente o perímetro. Luhan parou o carro antes que eles pudessem ver ou ouvir o veiculo, vendo pelo retrovisor que a outra van imitava o gesto, parando pouco atrás.

“E agora?” Jongdae perguntou num fio de voz, tentando encontrar uma brecha na barreira formada pelos homens. “Eles são enormes.”

_“Mas são humanos.”_ A voz de Nathan respondeu; o calor característico que ela emitia os preveniu de um susto maior. _“Eu posso dar um jeito neles, quando alcançar vocês. Até lá, Sehun, Junmyeon, Minseok e Jongdae podem começar a dar andamento ao nosso plano.”_

“O que sugere? Uma ventania com direito a raios e trovões ou neblina macabra?” Jongdae perguntou em voz alta enquanto saia do carro, segurando a porta aberta para que Jongin também descesse.

Nathan apenas riu.

_“Confio em vocês para decidir como deixar eles confusos o suficiente para saírem de seus postos.”_

Sehun olhou pelo retrovisor enquanto Minseok e Junmyeon desciam da outra van, suspirando antes de olhar para o homem sentado ao seu lado. “Está tudo bem com você?”

“Está.” Luhan respondeu, ríspido, desafivelando o cinto de segurança. Antes que pudesse descer do carro, o mais novo segurou seu pulso. “O que—“

“Eu sei que você não está bem. Conheço você melhor do que ninguém, hyung.”

“Porque está tão interessado em como me sinto de uma hora pra outra?”

“Não é de uma hora pra outra. Você sabe.” Sussurrou, puxando o mais velho pelo pescoço e selando seus lábios delicadamente. Ouviu Luhan suspirar e se afastou. “Boa sorte.”

“Pra nós dois.” O outro mutante respondeu, olhando para Sehun curiosamente. Buscava em seus olhos uma explicação para aquele beijo – mesmo que não fosse realmente um beijo, comparado aos outros tantos que haviam trocado anos antes. Desistiu de compreender ao perceber que as janelas do carro ficavam embaçadas com o passar do tempo e o ar parecia mais frio. “Minseok.” Murmurou, abrindo a porta do carro sem tirar os olhos de Sehun, que agora fechava a outra porta.

Do lado de fora do carro, Sehun se aproximou de Junmyeon e acenou para ele enquanto esticava uma das mãos em frente ao corpo, sentindo o ar gelado a sua volta se agitar cada vez mais, até formar uma ventania forte o suficiente para percorrer o campo aberto em que estavam. Jongdae olhava para cima com a expressão séria, encarando uma das nuvens que aos poucos se formava graças a Sehun e Junmyeon; sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo e, antes que pudesse dizer aos outros para se afastarem, gritou. Seu grito se transformou em um trovão tão alto que os guardas se assustaram. Um raio iluminou o céu pouco depois, desaparecendo por trás de uma das nuvens criadas por seus amigos.

Assim que viram os guardas se virando para procurar algum abrigo diante da tempestade iminente, ligaram o ponto eletrônico que haviam ganhado dos amigos de Nathan horas antes.

_“Pessoal, tenho visão perfeita de vocês via satélite.”_ Lizzy disse através do ponto. _“Minseok e Sehun, pensei que fossem os melhores no que fazem...”_ Ela provocou em uma voz decepcionada.

Os dois citados franziram o cenho um pro outro antes de, em retaliação a provocação, tornassem o ar gelado o bastante para que o calor que emanava de Chanyeol o transformasse em neblina.

_“Ah, agora sim...”_ Ela disse em tom divertido. _“Prontos pra ação?”_

“Não.” Luhan murmurou, sendo ignorado pelos outros.

Do alto do prédio, escondidos pelas sombras e pela neblina recém formada, duas pessoas observavam a cena que se desenrolava em frente a eles.

“Vocês parecem tão jovens...” A garota comentou, os olhos percorrendo o local despreocupadamente.

“É porque eles são.” O homem respondeu, os braços apoiados em um dos joelhos. “Eles e nós... Não se esqueça, não somos as mesmas pessoas.”

“Não mais, Zitao.” Ela disse, observando um dos doze homens que se organizavam no campo abaixo. “Vocês desistiram disso” Apontou para aqueles que observavam “quando decidiram bancar os superiores.” finalizou, desviando o olhar para o mais velho. Sem a máscara negra que sempre usara nas viagens no tempo que fazia, ele parecia mais velho do que realmente era.

“O que estamos fazendo não vai mudar nosso destino, Nana.” Comentou, se endireitando ao notar a aproximação de Nathan.

“Sei que não.”

“Ele pode nunca conhecê-la. Sabe disso também, não é?” perguntou, olhando quase carinhosamente para o homem que Nana antes observava com afinco. O homem olhou para cima, como se sentisse os olhares.

“Eu sei que não.” Ela respondeu depois de um tempo. O ponto em sua orelha soltou um chiado. “Hora de ir.”

“Hora de ir.” Ele concordou, desviando o olhar da cena abaixo. O relógio no pulso de Nana parou.

Z sumira no meio da noite.

❝attack:mind❞

“Onde raios estão os médicos desse lugar?” Hyeri ouviu um dos guardas gritar. Ele segurava a cabeça dela entre as mãos enquanto a menina fingia estar desmaiada.

Passos dentro da cela indicavam que outros guardas entravam e saiam, tentando ajudar de forma desesperada.

“Pensei que essas drogas não fizessem efeito nela.” Um dos enfermeiros que fora puxado para a sua cela disse, indicando a maca que havia na cela para que o guarda a deitasse ali.

“Também pensei, mas a doutora Luna nunca usou uma dose dessas nela antes.” Outro enfermeiro disse, puxando de dentro de uma bolsa uma seringa com uma substancia que não conhecia, mas ela sabia que não seria bom que ele injetasse nela.

Abriu os olhos assim que ele se aproximou o suficiente, sentando tão rápido na maca que o metal que sustentava o colchão fino rangeu. Segurou, com uma das mãos, a seringa e com a outra apertou o pescoço do enfermeiro que tentava segurá-la na maca.

“Vocês são tão burros que eu me pergunto como entraram em uma faculdade.” Sibilou, vendo os olhos dos homens na cela dobrarem de tamanho. Um dos guardas correu para a porta, pronto para chamar reforços. “Pare.” Ordenou.

Os outros assistiram, aterrorizados, o guarda obedecer.

“Feche a porta e permaneça ai, parado, até que eu mande você sair.”

“O que é você?” O enfermeiro que ainda segurava a seringa perguntou. Hyeri sorriu docemente para ele.

“Eu? Sou só uma garotinha.” Ela respondeu.

_“Hyeri.”_ Ouviu seu irmão chamar e seu sorriso se alargou.

“Nate.” Respondeu em voz alta, sem se importar com os olhares dos guardas e dos enfermeiros. “Já estão aqui?”

_“Não sei. Tive uma discussão com Luhan. Estou a caminho, mas você pode ter certeza de que sairá daí ainda hoje, princesa.”_ Ele disse em um tom carinhoso.

Hyeri olhou para a mão que apertava o pescoço de um dos homens presentes e afrouxou o aperto. “Me desculpe, senhor.” Ela pediu. Voltou o olhar para aquele que segurava a seringa. “Vou precisar disso mais tarde, se importa?”

O enfermeiro engoliu em seco, negando com a cabeça. A menina sorriu e soltou sua mão, pegando entre as suas a seringa com o remédio que iriam usar nela momentos antes.

Assim que desceu da maca, olhou ao redor, guardando os rostos dos homens que permaneciam em sua cela. Fechou os olhos por um momento, abrindo-os em seguida. A cena, agora, se mostrava mais clara. A cela parecia diferente, mais humana, quase como um quarto em um hospital.

“Fiquem aqui, por enquanto.” Disse, sua voz soando mais infantil dentro de sua própria criação. “O plano astral pode mantê-los seguros por um tempo.” Murmurou antes de se virar para abrir a porta.

Hyeri saiu da cela, deixando cinco homens deitados no chão, os olhos vidrados, olhando para o nada.

❝attack:mind❞

“Quantos eles são?” Max perguntou à mulher sentada em uma das poltronas.

“De acordo com Junmyeon, doze; sem contar o Nathan e os amigos dele.” Hyuna respondeu, olhando as unhas despreocupadamente. O homem em frente a si respirou fundo, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

“O que infernos você está esperando pra ligar pra ele? Se ele se distrair, os outros também vão.” Max murmurou, umas das mãos na cintura enquanto a outra continuava a bagunçar o penteado.

“Seu desejo é uma ordem, chefinho.” A mulher praticamente gemeu, levantando-se da poltrona e indo em direção à mesa onde estava pousada sua bolsa. Voltou a sentar-se, cruzando as pernas demoradamente em frente a seu superior enquanto buscava seu celular. Discou o número conhecido e aguardou.

Junmyeon não atendeu.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

Junmyeon não atendeu, mas podia sentir o celular vibrar no bolso interno da jaqueta que usava.

Escondido, esperando o momento de entrar em ação, tentou lembrar da família que havia desaparecido pouco tempo depois de ele fugir de casa – se estavam mortos ou não, se estavam bem ou não – e percebeu que na verdade não se importava, não mais.

Ele tinha uma nova família agora, uma que se importava com ele, que o apoiava e o escutava em seus momentos difíceis. Mesmo que ele perdesse toda a herança que lhe fora deixada pelo avô, eles continuariam ali, junto a ele, prontos para qualquer dificuldade.

Subitamente se sentiu mal por mentir para eles, por não contar que estava apaixonado e que sua namorada era a garota mais incrível que já havia conhecido na vida.

Ela, uma toxicinética, sabia bem das dificuldades que ele enfrentara na adolescência, quando seus poderes começaram a se manifestar. Ela também teve dificuldade em encontrar alguém que a compreendesse; e por tanto tempo Junmyeon quis alguém ao seu lado – alguém pra chamar de companheira pra vida inteira – que não notou quando ela começou a lhe pedir segredo sobre a relação que tinham.

Era justo, não era? Ter um segredo só dele em muitos anos, assim como todos os seus amigos, seus irmãos, também tinham os deles.

“Agora que temos tudo de acordo com o plano, vamos às nossas posições.” Nathan disse de algum lugar, a neblina densa demais para que soubessem onde estavam. “Baekhyun, você poderia?”

“Posso fazer melhor do que apenas iluminar o local.” Murmurou, levantando uma das mãos. Uma esfera branca parecia se formar aos poucos, ficando grande o suficiente para que parecesse uma bola de golfe. Antes que Nathan pudesse fazer um comentário, a esfera se dividiu em doze esferas menores, flutuando até cada um deles. “Eu posso enxergar no escuro, então sigam seus caminhos sem se preocupar comigo.”

“Por quanto tempo vai conseguir manter isso antes que sua força acabe?” Kris perguntou, desconfiado.

“Sou um mutante mais poderoso do que pensa Kris, confie em mim, vocês vão ter tempo de sobra pra fazer o que tem de fazer.” Bateu de leve no ombro do mais velho.

“Certo, Kyungsoo descubra todas as passagens possíveis dentro do prédio e me passe um mapa mental. Luhan, Chanyeol, nós temos alguns guardas pra fazer de saco de pancada.”

Assim que Nathan terminou, correu em direção ao prédio, sendo seguido por Luhan e Chanyeol. Não demorou até que ouvissem o som de tiros e gritos estridentes. De longe, as chamas que Chanyeol emitia pareciam tomar uma forma assustadoramente bonita. Como um pássaro de fogo.

 _“Todos prontos?”_ Lizzy perguntou. _“Vamos!”_

Kyungsoo apoiou as mãos no chão e fechou os olhos, se concentrando enquanto os outros começavam a correr na direção do prédio. Sentiu as pontas dos dedos começarem a formigar antes de sentir a terra encobrindo o concreto, notando todas as curvas e descidas que o complexo subterrâneo fazia. Arfou, ao sentir cada vez mais e mais tuneis se formando ao longo do terreno. Imaginou todas as salas e corredores que sentira e tentou chamar por Nathan pouco antes de desmaiar.

 

 

 _“Tao, preciso de um favor seu.”_ Uma voz infantil acordou Tao de seu transe; ele havia há pouco adentrado o prédio e corria por um dos corredores quando se distraiu. _“Preciso que venha comigo até o telhado, Kris esperará por nós lá.”_ Assentiu enquanto ia em direção a uma escada.

 

 

Jongin corria ao lado de Baekhyun, vez ou outra se teleportando para trás de algum guarda ou enfermeiro apenas para deixá-los desacordados com um golpe forte na cabeça, voltando a acompanhar o mais velho em seguida.

Os dois passaram por diversas portas que levavam a cômodos vazios que lembravam celas; ouviam uma estática forte quando passavam em frente a esses cômodos, e quando se afastavam deles, a estática parava.

Baekhyun parou de correr e olhou fixamente para a pequena esfera de luz flutuando ao lado de Jongin.

“Espera.”

“O que foi? Nós precisamos achar os mutantes que estão presos aqui.” Jongin praticamente gritou, se virando para o corredor, pronto para correr. O mais velho lançou uma rajada de luz na direção do outro, que cobriu os olhos e gritou, assustado. “Qual é o seu problema.”

“Jongin, tem alguma coisa errada, eu não consigo— Ah!” A esfera que antes acompanhava Jongin foi engolida por uma sombra, que pareceu envolvê-la em um abraço. Baekhyun levou as duas mãos á cabeça e pressionou com força. “Telepata.”

O teleportador olhou em volta, vendo uma das portas logo atrás de si; se aproximou e olhou pela pequena janela de vidro, observando o espaço vazio. Franziu o cenho.

Baekhyun gritou,e Kai pode ouvir a estática se intensificar a medida que ele ficava mais tempo parado perto da porta.

Uma sombra rastejava perto de Baekhyun, parecendo uma cobra negra, e antes que ela pudesse se enrolar nas pernas dele, o mutante saltou, parando perto de Jongin e esticando uma das mãos para lançar outra rajada de luz. A estática não cessava.

“Entre na porcaria da sala logo Jongin, ele está tentando nos enganar.”

“Como você acha que eu posso ter certeza de que tem alguém ai dentro?” Perguntou, olhando para o final do corredor por onde tinham vindo. Outra sombra, maior que a primeira, parecia levantar do chão.

“Entra.Na.Sala. Agora!” Baekhyun gritou por cima do ombro, se levantando e correndo na direção da sombra. Os olhos completamente brancos, emanando uma luz muito forte, e as duas mãos abertas, parecendo criar espadas brancas. Atacou a sombra, que soltou um urro.

“Sim senhor.” Jongin murmurou, voltando a olhar pela janela. Se concentrou naquele espaço e teleportou.

 

 

“Quando me disseram que teríamos visitas eu achei que fosse brincadeira.” Uma mutante ruiva dizia, encolhida ao lado de Yixing, que segurava uma criança nos braços. “Ele vai ficar bem?”

“Está só dormindo” Afirmou, sorrindo para a garota. “Anda logo Jongdae, não temos muito tempo.”

“Se ficar calmo eu te garanto que consigo terminar de fritar todos os circuitos do prédio.” Jongdae comentou por cima do ombro, uma das mãos apoiada no concreto enquanto a outra se encontrava dentro de um padrão de energia, faíscas percorrendo seu braço, desaparecendo pouco depois.

Um estrondo pode ser ouvido antes do prédio inteiro ficar no escuro.

“Tadah!” Comemorou, se virando para os outros mutantes – com ele, oito no total – que se encontravam na sala. “Enquanto saímos, você bem que podia me contar um pouco sobre a sua vida, não acha?” Perguntou para a mutante ruiva, que se levantou e se dirigiu à saída. “O quê?”

“Jongdae. Só... Cala a boca.” Yixing sorriu, lhe entregando a criança adormecida. “Por aqui.”

“Não se pode nem tentar ser educado, cruzes...” Murmurou, apoiando a cabeça da criança em seu ombro.

Yixing ia na frente, abaixado o suficiente para não ser visto por cima dos vários equipamentos dispostos na sala. A mutante ruiva se encontrava parada ao lado da porta, esperando os outros.

“Não conseguimos encontrar nenhum dos mutantes que escaparam ainda, senhor” Um guarda falava ao celular, do lado de fora da sala. Todos pararam de rastejar pelo chão e observaram a luz forte entrando por uma das janelas. “Eu sei o que vai acontecer, mas—Sim senhor.”

“Eles vão entrar?” Uma voz conhecida perguntou. Yixing e Jongdae se olharam.

“Ainda não. Precisamos ser rápidos, onde estão seus amigos?” O guarda voltou a andar.

“Jongdae e Yixing deveriam estar nesse setor...” Junmyeon comentou, seguindo o guarda, os passos se tornando distantes. “a energia foi desligada, então presumo que Jongdae ainda esteja por aqui.”

“Certo, olhe nessas salas, enquanto eu abro caminho pra vocês.” Yixing se moveu, andando cuidadosamente até a porta e abrindo a mesma com cuidado.

 

 

“Então você é Hyeri.” O homem perguntou, olhando a menina de cima. Ela lhe encarava com tal intensidade que ele quase perdera o equilíbrio, decidindo pousar no telhado onde ela se encontrava. “Pensei que seria mais alta.” Brincou.

“Kris, Zitao está vindo nos encontrar, preciso de vocês dois para conseguir escapar enquanto os outros terminam de resgatar os mutantes presos.”

“Nathan sabe que está aqui em cima, desprotegida?” Perguntou, uma sobrancelha levantada em sinal de descrença.

“Não ele não sabe que me libertei sozinha. E eu não estou desprotegida, não é? Você está aqui.” Ela respondeu, dando um passo a frente e esticando uma das mãos para tocar em Kris, que se afastou. “Eu não vou te machucar.”

“Minha experiência com seu irmão e com sua telepatia me dizem o contrário. Eu não confio nele e não confio em você.”

“Ela é só uma criança, Yifan.” Tao disse em mandarim. Fechou uma das portas que levavam até o terraço do complexo que abrigava o laboratório.

“Ela é uma telepata.”

“Parem de falar como se eu não fosse conseguir entender o que vocês dizem.” Hyeri resmungou, também em mandarim. Os dois olharam para ela.

“Viu o que eu disse?” Kris apontou para a menina, encarando Tao.

O mais novo balançou a cabeça, virando para a telepata e se abaixando para ficar na altura dela.

“O que vamos fazer agora?”

“Estou bloqueando Nathan no momento. Enquanto estiverem perto de mim, ele não vai ouvir seus pensamentos.” Ela disse, olhando para cima. “Preciso que pare o tempo, Zitao.”

“Ele não—“

“Por quanto tempo?” Tao interrompeu o mais velho, sem deixar de observar as ações de Hyeri.

Ela apenas retornou o olhar.

 

 

Os homens espalhados pelo chão se encontravam desacordados, alguns feridos seriamente e outros apenas desmaiados.

Luhan olhava com indiferença para eles, andando entre os corpos e pensando no desperdício de tempo que aquilo havia sido – Nathan havia assegurado que nenhum deles morresse, mesmo que merecessem, segundo o próprio telepata. Ao levantar o olhar, pode ver Chanyeol ao lado de um dos guardas, que ostentava uma queimadura muito feia em um dos braços.

“Não vai me dizer que está com pena dele, Chanyeol”

O mais novo olhou por cima do ombro, mas não respondeu. Tocou o rosto do guarda, que estava protegido por uma máscara de esqui, imaginando se aquele homem, assim como ele, não teria sido enganado pelo doutor Park, caso o conhecesse.

“Ele mereceu. Todos eles mereceram.” Luhan continuou, quando viu que o outro mutante não iria lhe dizer nada.

“É fácil pra você falar... Você matou pessoas antes, você gosta de ver os outros sofrerem.”

O loiro mordeu o interior da boca, prevenindo a si mesmo de falar besteira.

“Nathan já deveria ter voltado... Todos os outros já deveriam ter voltado há essa hora.” Mudou de assunto, levantando um dos braços para observar o relógio de pulso. Parecia parado, então bateu de leve no vidro.

“Está parado.” Chanyeol disse, levantando de onde estava parado ao lado do guarda desacordado. “Tem estado assim por pelo menos uma hora.”

“Como você sabe?”

Chanyeol olhou pra cima.

“As nuvens não se mexem mais, hyung” Comentou. “A esfera de luz que Baekhyun deixou vagando conosco se mexem conforme nós nos mexemos, mas todo o resto parece estar parado.”

“Zitao...” Murmurou, encarando o relógio.

 

 

“Digamos que você seja mesmo alguém legal... Por que trabalhava aqui?” Jongdae perguntou para o homem que antes acompanhava Junmyeon.

“Eu já expliquei que Nathan me contratou.”

“Hm... E você sabe que isso pra nós é o mesmo que nada, não é?” Jongdae voltou a falar, ajeitando a criança adormecida em seus braços para que pudesse olhar para o homem a sua frente. “Eu estou com uma sensação ruim, mais alguém sente isso ou é paranoia minha?”

“Acredite em mim, dentro desse lugar qualquer sentimento ruim não é paranoia.” O guarda afirmou antes de parar, esticando um dos braços para impedir que os outros continuassem. “Mas agora que você comentou, realmente alguma coisa parece estranha...” Murmurou, olhando em volta.

“É por que vocês estão andando em círculos.” Uma mulher loira afirmou, saindo de uma das sombras em frente a eles. “O Doutor Park é muito bom em mexer com a cabeça dos outros, mas o chefe? Ele é um mestre das ilusões.”

Junmyeon saiu de seu lugar no fim da fila, puxando Jongdae para trás.

“Quem é você?”

A mulher sorriu.

“Eu? Ninguém importante.” Deu de ombros, andando até eles. Pôde ver Jongdae entregando a criança para outro mutante antes de ele se colocar atrás de Junmyeon. “Só achei que seria bom informar o quê de errado tinha com esse seu pressentimento.” Comentou, abrindo uma porta à direita, porta essa que eles evitaram durante todo o trajeto. “Boa sorte em achar a saída desse labirinto.”

Assim que terminou de falar, voltou para o lugar de onde havia saído. Jongdae lançou um raio na mesma direção, mas a mulher havia sumido.

“O que infernos foi isso?” Uma das mutantes perguntou.

“Não sei, mas acho que vamos ter que tentar uma rota diferente, não concorda?” Junmyeon perguntou ao guarda ao seu lado, que afirmou com a cabeça enquanto levantava a arma que parecia colada à sua mão.

 

 

Assim que Jongin considerou a possibilidade de teleportar para dentro de uma sala vazia, ele pensou que seria seu ultimo feito como teleportador. Deveria haver uma armadilha ou duas naquela sala, já que a estática parara assim que seu corpo surgiu dentro dela em uma nuvem de fumaça.

A verdade é que ele ainda não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, apenas tentava não pensar nas consequências, ainda mais quando tantas vidas dependiam de si. Ele odiava aquela sensação de ser responsável por outra vida a não ser a sua. Saíra de casa para não ter que se preocupar com a família, e agora estava ali, ajudando um telepata a resgatar a irmã e inúmeros outros mutantes.

“Por favor, não machuca, por favor” Uma voz grossa e estranhamente infantil murmurou de algum ponto da sala.

Jongin abriu os olhos, observando os arredores até encontrar um homem encolhido contra a parede. Estava seminu, e mantinha as mãos na cabeça, balançando o corpo para trás e para frente enquanto implorava a ele para não machucá-lo.

“Eu não vou te machucar” Disse, abaixando para ficar mais perto do outro. “Eu sou Jongin. Qual o seu nome?” Esticou a mão na direção do outro, que se encolheu mais. Recolheu a mão e ficou apenas olhando para ele, esperando uma resposta.

“Não tem nome. Numero... Chefe me deu numero só.” O homem disse em voz baixa, tirando aos poucos as mãos da cabeça.

“...Número?” Murmurou, olhando para o chão tentando entender o que havia de errado com as pessoas daquele lugar. “Qual o seu número então?”

“Três-Zero-Um-Cinco-Um-Nove” Respondeu, olhando para Jongin.

“Isso significa alguma coisa? Ou eles só te deram esses números aleatórios pra ter como chamar você?” Perguntou, mesmo tendo a sensação de que o outro não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando.

O homem continuou lhe olhando até que a estática voltara a suas mentes. Jongin observou, agoniado, o outro se encolher e pressionar ambas as mãos contra a cabeça, implorando aos gritos para que o barulho parasse.

O teleportador suspeitava que, diferente dele que só ouvia o som fino e irritante da estática, o outro mutante estava sentindo dor.

“Sai daqui! Sai!” O homem berrou, voltando os olhos marejados para Jongin, que lhe encarou surpreso. “Ele vai matar! Sai daqui!” Gritou, empurrando o moreno quando este tentou tocar-lhe. “Por favor, vai!”

Não ficou muito tempo para descobrir quem era ele, nem quem planejava matar.

 

 

“ _Como assim não encontra ela em lugar nenhum?”_ Lizzy perguntou pelo fone, parecendo desesperada.

“Não encontro! Tentei chamá-la, mas ela me bloqueou por algum motivo. Tentei falar com os outros também, mas nenhum deles me respondeu se a encontrou ou não.”

 _“Ela pode ter bloqueado eles também.”_ O rapaz bufou, pensando seriamente em desligar o ponto eletrônico.

“Não acha que eu já cogitei isso? Se ela realmente bloqueou eles, deve estar planejando algo... Eu não consigo parar de pensar na possibilidade deles terem levado ela antes que pudéssemos invadir o lugar.”

_“Nathan, fique calmo. Procure os outros. Pessoalmente dessa vez, se nenhum deles conseguir dizer se encontrou ou não a sua irmã nós entramos em pânico, tá legal?”_

O telepata suspirou, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto.

“Não conseguem mesmo ver nada pelo satélite?” Perguntou, dirigindo-se à saída. Parou em frente a uma sala que lembrava um quarto de hospital abandonado.

 _“Se eu tiver que te explicar o seu próprio plano, eu vou transformar você em um robô!”_ Uma voz masculina pode ser escutada pelo fone. Lizzy riu.

_“A névoa está densa demais, Nate. Se pudéssemos ver vocês, o Luna também poderia.”_

“Eu sei...” Murmurou, entrando na sala, vendo cinco homens deitados no chão, parecendo dormir. “Hyeri.”

 

 

“Vamos dizer que seu plano funcione. Por que escondeu de seu próprio irmão o fato de que conseguiria se livrar sozinha das mãos do Luna?” Kris perguntou, observando a menina se apoiar no parapeito do terraço para observar a entrada do lugar.

“Nate nunca teria ido atrás de ajuda se soubesse. Ficaria sentado, esperando que eu aparecesse.” Respondeu, com os olhos fixos em Kyungsoo, que permanecia desacordado. “Ele tem a péssima mania de esperar que tudo e todos á sua volta façam aquilo que ele quer.”

“Ótima personalidade pra um telepata.” Tao murmurou, de olhos fechados. Concentrava-se nos amigos, com a ajuda de Hyeri. A telepata protegia-os telepaticamente, Tao parava o tempo ao redor deles, tudo enquanto ela mantinha as duas mentes em sincronia e bloqueadas para qualquer outro telepata que tentasse contatá-los.

“Ninguém é perfeito.” Ela deu de ombros. “Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?”

Kris olhou para o relógio de pulso. “Não tenho certeza, meu relógio parou.” Comentou, mesmo que a pergunta não tivesse sido direcionada a ele.

“Duas horas.”

“Obrigada, Zitao.”

“Ah, olha só... Os outros já saíram de dentro do prédio. Não deveríamos ir encontrá-los?”

Hyeri olhou por cima do ombro para Kris. “Se você tiver feito a sua parte.”

“Tem três canos de gás estourados aqui embaixo, é impossível esse lugar não ir pros ares.” Sorriu de lado, vendo Tao levantar de seu lugar perto da garota.

“Ótimo, já posso deixar o tempo fluir corretamente.” Comentou, olhando de Hyeri para Kris.

“Consegue aguentar nós dois até lá embaixo, gege?” A menina perguntou em uma voz infantil.

Kris suspirou.

 

 

“Se nem você que é o irmão dela conseguiu encontrar a garota, por que nós iríamos conseguir?” Junmyeon perguntou impaciente.

“Eu não controlo ela, Hyeri poderia ir atrás de qualquer um de vocês para pedir ajuda.”

“Você disse que os homens dentro da sala estavam desacordados?” Luhan perguntou.

“Estavam, até que do nada levantaram e saíram correndo do complexo.” O telepata respondeu, passando uma das mãos pelos fios escuros. “Tentei sondar a mente deles também, mas a ultima coisa da qual se lembram é entrar na sala para sedar ela. Depois disso não tem mais nada.”

“Não sou expert nessas coisas, mas telepatas não tem meios de entrarem bem no fundo da mente de alguém?” Baekhyun perguntou, sentado perto de Chanyeol, que acariciava sua cabeça enquanto ele tremia. Ninguém, a não ser ele, Jongin e Nathan, sabiam o motivo da tremedeira.

“Sim, mas—“

“É impossível ver alguma coisa se um telepata mais poderoso tiver chegado primeiro e apagado a mente desse alguém.” Uma voz infantil disse de cima, fazendo com que todos olhassem na direção da qual ela vinha.

“Hyeri!” Nathan gritou, antes que Kris pudesse pousar no chão, ele já esticava ambas as mãos para pegá-la. “Por que não me disseram que tinham conseguido soltá-la? Era esse o plano que ela tinha pra vocês? Resgatá-la em silencio e me deixar feito um louco desesperado—“

“Nathan! Já chega, eles não sabiam onde eu estava, eu me soltei sozinha.” Hyeri praticamente gritou, se contorcendo nos braços do irmão para que ele a colocasse no chão.

“Você... Você conseguiria se livrar desse lugar sozinha?” Junmyeon perguntou, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o cenho franzido.

“É obvio que ela conseguiria.” Chanyeol resmungou.

“Esse tempo todo você esteve nos usando, então?” Jongin perguntou.

Hyeri olhou para cada um deles, antes de dar as costas e andar na direção em que Kyungsoo se encontrava, ainda desacordado. Tocou-lhe o rosto, ignorando as perguntas e os murmúrios que vinham dos outros mutantes ás suas costas. Quando o rapaz abriu os olhos e pareceu respirar fundo, buscando o ar que lhe faltava, ela sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando para o céu enquanto segurava sua mão.

“Dá pra responder a gente—“

“Nathan nunca buscaria ajuda.” Zitao disse, antes que Junmyeon perguntasse novamente. “Ela queria sair, mas não queria sair daqui sozinha. Ia adiantar do quê? Livrar-se desses monstros, mas deixá-los livres pra continuar caçando outros como nós até que eles tivessem exterminado a todos.”

“Ou pior.” Chanyeol comentou. “Eles poderiam ter um exercito de mutantes.”

Os outros se viraram para ele.

“O que quer dizer com isso? É obvio que eles querem nos exterminar.”

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, negando. “Se o Doutor Park estiver junto com o Luna, a coisa é muito pior do que vocês imaginam.” Virou-se para a menina, que ainda estava sentada ao lado de Kyungsoo, que já parecia mais calmo.

“Antes de sairmos... Tinha uma mulher, ela falou algo sobre esse doutor Park.” Jongdae disse, pensativo.

“Mulher?”

“Ela saiu das sombras” Uma das mutantes resgatadas comentou, enquanto ajudava Yixing com um dos mutantes feridos.

“Saiu das sombras...” Baekhyun murmurou, olhando para as próprias mãos. Lembrava-se perfeitamente dos monstros negros que lhe atacaram, de como surgiram de uma sombra no corredor e de como sumiram na mesma.

“Algum problema, Baek?”

“Não. Não é nada.”

 

 


End file.
